ok, tenemos un problema
by andychan23
Summary: hace poco mas de tres meses desde lo de Saffron y la boda fallida, akane cada vez esta mas convencida de que se imagino la declaracion de su prometido en el monte fenix y trata de convercerse asi misma de que este no la quiere, pero a su prometido le sucede todo lo contrario, cada vez esta mas loco por la chica, pero creanme, este no es el mayor de sus problemas...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok…tenemos un problema.**

Hola de nuevo, soy yo nuevamente por aquí con una nueva historia, ojala y les guste, si no, háganmelo saber de inmediato para sacarla del área jajjaja

* * *

Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

* * *

Era un día soleado en la "tranquila" ciudad de Nerima, la gente paseaba pacíficamente, los niños jugaban, los ancianos contemplaban desde algún asiento improvisado, sus viejos y nuevos recuerdos, en fin, extrañamente era un día normal o tranquilo para aquel lugar.

-Ranma, es tu culpa que nuevamente vayamos tarde, si no fueras tan tragón ahora mismo ya estaríamos en la escuela.- dijo molesta una linda chica de cabellos cortos y azulados al chico que corría junto a ella.

-Oye, soy un artista marcial en desarrollo, debo alimentarme como es debido.-trato de excusarse el chico bien parecido con el cabello sujeto en una trenza.

-Alimentarte bien? casi te tragas el plato!.- grito exasperada.

-Que quieres que haga, Kasumi cocina delicioso, es una lastima que no todo se herede.- como siempre la cosa empezaba con un sutil insulto.

-Estas insinuando algo?.- frunció su ceño ante las palabras del chico.

-Yo? Porque abría de insinuarte algo?- en ese momento se bajo del barandal sobre el que caminaba para situarse justo enfrente de la chica y así poder hacerle alguna mueca, sacando la lengua y estirándose la cara.

-Ranma eres un tonto, ahora veras…-empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos de un lado a otro con su mochila, todos sin éxito ya que el chico era mucho mas rápido y lograba esquivarlos todos.

-akane, eres una boba- decía el chico con tono de burla, mientras seguía con sus muecas para hacer rabiar a la chica, lo cual consiguió sin ninguna duda ya que los movimientos comenzaron a ser mas rápido y violentos.

En uno de eso movimiento el chico, que iba por delante de ella, giro para verla de frente, de lo que nunca se fijo, es de un certero golpe que venia hacia a él, así que por reflejo se agacho un poco jalando al mismo tiempo a la chica hacia él, lo que dio como resultado que ambos cayeran sin remedio, uno sobre el otro, ranma abajo y akane arriba.

-Auch, que golpe, ves lo que ocasionas? eres un baka!.- se quejaba la chica, la cual ahora tenia los ojos cerrados por lo que ni siquiera se percataba de la posición en la que estaba y cuando lo hizo no le dio mayor importancia, para ellos ya era normal o al menos así pensaba ella, ranma por su parte se encontraba totalmente embobado con ella.

Por más que intentaba lo único que podía hacer era observar el movimiento de esos lindos y apetecibles labios de la chica, no escuchaba sonido alguno a pesar de que estos se movían con rapidez, el solo quería…que tal si… y con un movimiento lento y totalmente hipnotizado comenzó a moverse hacia ellos.

Tan concentrado estaba en esos labios que nunca se percato de los movimientos de la chica, la cual nunca se dio de enterada de nada y que, al sentirse ignorada, le dio un "pequeño" golpe en la cabeza a su prometido para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

-Baka, no me ignores cuando te hablo, es de muy mal gusto-decía esto mientras se levantaba ante la atónita mirada del chico.

-que?, he?, es decir, yo no te estaba ignorando tonta, lo que pasa es que por poco pierdo la conciencia debido al peso que tenia sobre mi, sabes, deberías considerar ponerte a dieta por poco y me asfixio- como siempre una mentira y hacer rabiar a su prometida era la mejor manera que tenia para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Pero quien te has creído?!, ranma ven aquí.- y así nuevamente comenzaron una carrera hacia la escuela, aunque ranma era mucho mas rápido que ella, jamás se alejó demasiado, tenia que mantenerse cerca ya que ahora jamás la perdía de vista ni por un minuto siquiera.

Desde que regresaron de Jusenkyo las cosas habían sido así, por mas que lo intentase ocultar, era mas que obvio para todos que algo había ocurrido para tal cambio en el chico, esté no se alejaba ni a sol ni a sombra de la chica, incluso cuando ella iba a dormir él pasaba la mayor parte de la noche recostado sobre su techo, sin que, según él, nadie se diera cuenta, cuestión que todos sabia pero por "recomendación" de Kasumi nadie había mencionado.

Y no era solo ese el cambio que se veía en el chico, esté era ahora mas posesivo y celoso para con ella, claro que no se le notaba para nada violento pero pequeñas acciones como colocar "disimuladamente" a la chica tras de él cuando había varios chicos cerca lo delataban, de echo eran varias "pequeñas" acciones así que lo delataban, lo cual ponía de los pelos de punta a sus otras prometidas, que ahora estaban desesperadas ya que sabían lo que pasaría tarde o temprano con la pareja y a ese ritmo seria mas temprano que tarde.

Debido a la velocidad de su carrera llegaron justo a tiempo a su salón, por lo que ambos se limitaron a tomar sus respectivos asientos.

-Ese estúpido baka, mira que decirme algo así, ya vera cuando lo atrape…-cosas así seguía diciendo la chica desde su lugar, aun y cuando el maestro comenzaba a dar su clase.

_-Pero que estúpido soy, si ella no llega a despertarme yo… haaa que rayos estaba pensando?, yo de verdad quería…idiota! Si haces algo así ella podría alejarse de ti, que hago si me rechaza?, eso jamás! Soy el gran Ranma Saotome, todas mueren por mi…_-un gran monologo mental comenzaba a formase en él.

_-Todas las chicas menos ella, uff, porque esa boba siempre tiene que ser la excepción a la regla?, ella no es tan femenina como el resto de ellas, no sabe cocinar como las demás, es la única idiota que saltaría enfrente mi para protegerme, la única que me regaña si hago algo mal, la única que puede hacerme templar con una sola mirada y la única que me pudo…enamorar_- en ese momento se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos por lo que se puso totalmente colorado y comenzó a mirar a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo había escuchado, a pesar de que todo esto lo había solamente pensado.

_-Rayos verdaderamente si esto sigue así no sé que voy a hacer después._- Desde hacia poco había aceptado sus sentimientos por la menor de los Tendo, aunque esto jamás lo admitiría ante nadie mas, toda la ola de emociones que sentía a casusa de la chica le eran incontrolables, no sabia realmente cuanto sentía por ella pero cada vez que se ponía a pensarlo no lograba llegar a ninguna comparación por lo que se asustaba y prefería dejar de intentarlo.

Fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando dos brazos lo tomaron por detrás e hicieron el ademan de una llave de lucha libre.

-Hey en que has estado pensando he?, has estado tan concentrado que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que sonó la campana del almuerzo.- dijo Hiroshi a su espalda.

-Lo que es mas extraño aun, no te dormiste en todo la clase, será que estabas pensando en tu linda prometida?, he pillín.- agrego mordazmente Diazuke.

-Dejen de decir tonterías, solamente estaba algo distraído, pensaba en…bueno…en una nueva técnica, si eso es, estaba entrenando mentalmente, eso hacemos los grandes artistas marciales.-dijo triunfante por su gran idea.

-aja, lo que tu digas campeón, ahora que te parece si vamos a almorzar?, me muero de hambre.- y así los tres salieron del lugar para un rato después, situarse en algún lugar del patio debajo de un árbol.

-Porque rayos nos sentamos aquí?, esto parece hasta romántico jajaja.- dijo uno de los chicos cómicamente.

-Pues precisamente por esa razón.- contesto Daisuke mientras señalaba a una chica de pelo corto color azulado que se encontraba sentada a una distancia considerable de ellos.

-Y ya empezamos de nuevo con sus tonterías, es que acaso no podemos comer tranquilamente?.- trato de cambiar el tema el chico de la trenza.

-Y ahora que lo pienso, es raro ver a la linda akane comer sola, donde están Yuka y sayuri?.- pregunto inocentemente Hiroshi sin darse cuenta que el referirse así a la chica puso algo tenso al moreno.

-Me pareció escuchar que irían a la cafetería por algo para comer, quizás siguen atrapadas ahí, tu sabes que su hermana mayor siempre hace el desayuno de la preciosa akane.- inquirió rápidamente el otro.

-Quieren dejar de parlotear como un par de señoritas?.- tantos adjetivos cariñosos dirigidos a SU prometida lo tenían harto.

-Oye no es para que te enojes, nosotros simplemente podemos admirarla de esa manera, tu sabes que ella es tuya, no puedes solo hacer como que no escuchas?- el chico de la trenza no respondió a eso, pero la contestación de su amigo lo dejo totalmente satisfecho, especialmente esa parte de "ella es tuya".

-Oigan no es ese el alumno nuevo del otro grupo?.- con esto observaron como el chico nuevo se dirigía hacia la mas pequeña de los Tendo.

-Si así es, parece que vas a tener un nuevo rival ranma, todas las chicas están locas por el nuevo.- pero cuando no recibieron respuesta alguna giraron para buscar a su amigo, el cual ya no se encontraba en su lugar.

-Vaya que las cosas han cambiado, antes esperaba a que el chico fuera corrido por ella o cuando este seguía insistiendo era cuando él intervenía, ahora no puede soportar ni el acercamiento de alguno de ellos, me pregunto que habrá pasado?.- decía uno de ellos mientras veían como el chico de la trenza ahora tomaba despreocupadamente lugar junto a su prometida, justo en el momento el que el chico nuevo empezaba a formar su primera palabra.

-Hey akane, te vas a comer el resto de tu almuerzo?, termine el mio y aun muero de hambre.- era la excusa perfecta, la cual uso para llamar la atención de la chica, ignorando olímpicamente al nuevo.

-Ranma…es decir, no, quiero decir, puedes comértelo si quieres.- logro contestarle algo confusa por la interrupción tan extraña del chico.

-Enserio? Que bien! – y sin decir mas comenzó a comer.

-E-espera esos son mis palillos, siempre los usos, come con los tuyos.- Inquirió un poco exasperaba al ver como su prometido comía con ellos sin ningún reparo, todo esto ante la vista del chico nuevo el cual se mantenía en el anonimato.

-Vamos no seas tan pesada akane, tu y yo no tenemos ninguna enfermedad y seremos los únicos que usaremos estos palillos, eso te lo aseguro, así que cual es el problema?.- esto ultimo lo dijo viendo desafiantemente al chico que aun se encontraba parado frente a ellos.

-Pero yo…-una sonrojada akane intentaba responder a lo dicho por su prometido sin éxito alguno.

-Por cierto, que haces parado aquí? Se te ofrece algo?.- Por fin se dirigió directamente al nuevo; aparentemente estaba siendo educado pero el desafío estaba presente en su voz, lo cual logro asustar lo suficiente al chico, el cual solamente atino a dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

-Vaya pero que chico tan raro, en fin es mejor no darle importancia, no te parece?.- y ahora si continuo comiendo felizmente junto a la chica.

-Ranma, porque hiciste eso?- intento protestar.

-Hacer que?- se hizo el desentendido para molestia de ella, pero no pudieron continuar con su charla ya que en ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo seguido de tres odiosas voces.

-Airen, donde estar?

-Ranma mi amor, te he traído un delicioso almuerzo.

-Ran-chan, te he traído tu comida favorita, en donde estas?

-Hay no, lo que faltaba, es que no pueden dejarme comer tranquilo un solo día?- de un salto se puso de pie- muy bien, es hora de irnos aquí- y sin esperar respuesta de la chica, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a correr.

-Ranma, que demonios crees que haces?, suéltame!- trato se soltarse pero no obtuvo resultado, lo único que logro fue llamar la atención de las tres auto proclamadas prometidas del muchacho.

-Rayos quieres estarte tranquila akane, que no ves que así no podremos escapar?

-Airen, venir aquí ahora mismo!.- la chinita lanzo molesta uno de sus bomborines.

-Ranma mi amor yo te regresare tu libertad, te librare de esa bruja.- decía la otra mientas movía "graciosamente" uno de sus listones.

-Ran-chan regresa aquí ya!- ahora muchas mini espátulas volaban hacia la misma dirección que el bomborin de la chinita, impactándose irremediablemente entre ellos, levantando con ello una gran cortina de humo por donde desapareció la pareja.

Ranma, aprovechando el revuelto causado por las chicas, se adentro en una de las bodegas deportivas de la escuela, tapando en el acto, con una de sus manos, la boca de la chica para silenciarla, la cual no lo acepto fácilmente y siguió forcejeando.

-Solo, quédate quieta quieres? Te soltare si prometes no gritar ok?- cuando observo como su prometida movía su cabeza en señal de afirmación despego su mano lentamente.

-Todo esto es tú culpa, baka.- a pesar de que estaba molesta, susurraba para que no los encontraran.

-Oye yo no les digo que me persigan como unas locas, es mas detesto que hagan eso.-igual que ella, susurraba.

-Pero porque demonios tenias que arrastrarme contigo?

-Y que querías que hiciera?, que te dejara para darle la oportunidad a alguien de hacerte da…-hablo sin pensar pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía calló abruptamente.

-Que has dicho?-pregunto totalmente incrédula.

-Je,je,je, oye crees que ya se hayan ido?- intento cambiar el tema.

-Ranma, contéstame!- la chica molesta, levanto súbitamente la voz, llamando no solamente la atención de su prometido si no también de tres locas que inmediatamente se dirigieron a la bodega.

Shampoo fue la primera en entrar violentamente al lugar, empujando la puerta con gran fuerza, seguida de las otras tres.

-Aquí no haber nada, Airen debe de estar en Neko-ken buscando a Shampoo.- dijo una vez que vio el lugar totalmente vacío.

-Jo, jo,jo, pero que tonterías dices plebeya, lo mas seguro es que mi Ranma-sama me esté buscando ahora mismo en mi mansión, jo,jo,jo.

-Y me pregunto que hago yo con este par de locas, yo me voy de aquí.

Y así las tres chicas desaparecieron rápidamente del lugar, sin darse cuenta que la joven pareja se encontraba aun ahí, en una situación de lo más comprometedora.

Cuando Ranma percibió que las tres chica se acercaban rápidamente al lugar, lo único que atino a hacer fue acorralar a la chica detrás de la puerta, la cual, al abrirse violentamente, los obligo a pegarse totalmente, de hecho era lo mas cerca que habían estado nunca y aun cuando las chicas se fueron ninguno de los dos se movió un solo milímetro.

-A-akane.- fue lo único que atino a decir_.- rayos no puedo moverme-_ en ese momento el perfume de la chica le llego de lleno- _no quiero moverme_.- corrigió su pensamiento.

-R-ranma.- _No te imagines cosas, ya lo hiciste una vez con Saffron y eso solo logro herirte, sabes que esto solo fue un accidente, no le gustas._

_-Se siente también estar así, akane quisiera poder quedarme así toda la vida._- era lo único que pasaba por su mente y a cada segundo que pasaba deseaba poder juntar sus labios con los de la chica por segunda vez en el día.

Su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, a cada movimiento que hacia, lograba sentir mas cerca el respirar de la chica, casi podía saborear los dulces labios de su prometida, cuando…

-Ranma, tenemos que irnos, es hora de regresar a clases.- sin esperar respuesta del chico, le dio un pequeño empujoncito y sin decir mas salió de ahí, dejando al chico totalmente descolocado.

-Pero… que…? Que paso?, akane, espérame!- _rayos solo un poco mas, maldita campana, aunque ni siquiera la escuche_- el chico se fue tras su prometida pensando que la razón de la reacción de la chica fue a causa de la campana.

_-Camina akane, no te ilusiones de nuevo, recuerda que la caída es mas dura_.- se trataba de convencer así misma.

El resto del día transcurrió de lo más normal, con excepción del chico de la trenza que se encontraba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_-No, definitivamente ya no me puedo contener, debo hacer algo, la próxima vez nadie me va a detener, ni siquiera ella._

Con pensamientos así rápidamente llego la hora de regresar a casa y como siempre el chico de la trenza esperaba junto a la puerta de la entrada a su prometida, cuando de repente pasaron junto a él, Mousse, Ryoga y Kuno, peleando entre ellos.

-Vaya y ahora que se traen ese trio de tontos?.- los vio alejarse con cierta nostalgia en su mirada, desde que se había propuesto vigilar a su prometida no había participado en ningún combate real.

-Y porque no vas tras ellos y lo averiguas?- la menor de los Tendo había escuchado lo dicho por su prometido.

-Me asustaste, y para que rayos iría yo tras esos locos?- dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Pues para divertirte un poco quizás, vamos Ranma, ambos sabemos que te encanta enfrentarte a ellos, mas porque siempre les ganas, porque no vas? Yo iré derechito a casa, ahí te veo.- le dirigió un mirada que le dio seguridad al chico.

-Segura?.- _quizás sea lo mejor mantenerme alejado un poco de ella, mi cabeza no dejar de dar vueltas por su causa todavía, no sé que podría pasar de camino a casa si la acompaño, además, solo será por esta vez para despejarme un poco._

-Enserio Ranma, mira ahí viene Sayuri, ya sabes que su casa queda de camino me iré con ella y platicaremos cosas de chicas, así que no te quiero cerca, te quedo claro?- sabia que su prometido se moría por un poco de "diversión"

-Mmmm, ok pero no te comportes como marimacho y te metas en problemas de acuerdo?

-A quien demonios llamas marimacho?- y así el chico desapareció de su vista.

Un rato había pasado desde que akane había dejado en su casa a su amiga Sayuri y ahora caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, cuando de repente, alguien apareció frente a ella.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tener aquí?, acaso Airen se canso por fin de chica violenta y la dejo tirada por ahí?.- dijo mordazmente la chinita a akane.

-Deja de molestar Shampoo.- y sin más comenzó a caminar ignorando a la chica.

-Sabes, la verdad no creer que ser tan fácil encontrarme a solas contigo, con eso de que mi pobre Airen ser obligado a protegerte, creer que tendría que hacer algo para que se diera la ocasión.-Misteriosamente caminaba al lado de la chica.

-Así? Y para que querías encontrarte a solas conmigo? Acaso quieres pelear?.- pregunto mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

-La verdad me encantaría darte una paliza, pero si hacerte mucho daño Airen poder enfadarse.-Su ceño se frunció en el acto, al recordar todo lo que su "Airen" era capaz de hacer por la chica Tendo.

-Entonces que rayos quieres? Sabes que?, no me lo digas, no me importa, me voy de aquí.- reanudo su marcha.

Había avanzado tan solo dos pasos cuando una nube de polvo la envolvió, lo que tuvo como resultado que le diera una tremenda tos, que no seso hasta que estos se esfumaron.

-Pero que rayos te sucede? Dime, que demonios me echaste?.- pregunto cuando logro recuperar su voz.

-Yo tener que regresar a casa durante un periodo de un mes mas o menos, por eso debo asegurarme de mantenerte lejos de mi Airen, no preocupar los polvos que te puse solo tener efecto temporal, duraran solamente un mes, preciso el tiempo que ocupo, así que dejar de lloriquear.- y sin decir mas de un salto se alejó de ahí.

-Espera Shampoo!, que demonios me has hecho?.- pero los gritos de la chica fueron en vano, la chinita había desaparecido.

-Pero que horror, para colmo esto tiene un olor terrible, me pregunto que pasara esta vez? Yo me siento totalmente normal…en fin, quizás sus hechizos tontos fallaron de nuevo, me voy a casa.- nuevamente inicio su caminar hacia la residencia Tendo.

Camino algunas cuadras, cuando vio parada delante de ella, a esa dulce ancianita que siempre se la pasaba mojando a su prometido al regar su calle.

-Bunas tardes señora.- saludo amablemente a la viejecita, pero esta, como es su costumbre, no se percato de nada y dejo caer su cubeta da de agua encima de la pobre chica.

En ese momento akane se empezó a sentir extraña, de repente todo a su alrededor se hizo mas grande, por alguna razón no podía sostener su mochila.

_-Pero que me pasa_?- miro a su alrededor, notando un pequeño detalle- _esa es mi ropa?, que pasa? Yo…_- justo en el momento en que volvió a girar, quedo de frente a un charco que había quedado en el área, por lo que inmediatamente vio su reflejo, cuestión que la dejo totalmente en shock.

Pequeñas patas, cola estilizada, afiladas garras, bigotes, orejas puntiagudas…

_-S-s-soy un…g-g-gato!_

Continuara….

* * *

Hola, bueno espero y le haya gustado, la verdad no se a donde va ir a parar esto, es solo que se me paso por la mente la idea y no podía pasarla por alto, porfa déjenme sus reviews ya sean malos o buenos, igual es un gusto para mi leerlos. Son mi motor para seguir escribiendo.

A todos los que leen mi fic:

Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero y se encuentren bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. Ojala y les guste, la verdad es que me costó mucho escribirlo, de verdad, de verdad espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

Una aclaración, Akane convertida en gato no habla, es igual que shampoo, por eso cuando se convierta y para evitar confusiones pondré sus pensamientos entre comillas y con letras negritas y cursivas de tal manera:

-"_**así piensa akane-neko"**_

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

**_-"¿Pero que me pasa_?"-** miro a su alrededor, notando un pequeño detalle- _esa es mi ropa?, que pasa? Yo…_- justo en el momento en que volvió a girar, quedo de frente a un charco que había quedado en el área, por lo que inmediatamente vio su reflejo, cuestión que la dejo totalmente en shock.

Pequeñas patas, cola estilizada, afiladas garras, bigotes, orejas puntiagudas…

**_-"¡S-s-soy un…g-g-gato!"_**

* * *

_**-"No, puede ser, no puede ser, ¡soy un gato!"-**_ Comenzó a dar saltos por todos lados totalmente desesperada, para posteriormente jalarse una y otra ves las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas.

_**-"E-es verdad, soy un gato…¡maldita Shampoo!"-**_ un gran maullido se escucho por todo el lugar.

_**-"Muy bien Akane, cálmate, te convertiste al ser mojada con agua fría, ¿podría ser que esto fuera igual a…? ¡Agua caliente!, necesito agua caliente."- **_y así emprendió una carrera a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

Una vez que estuvo frente a su residencia, salto sigilosamente la pequeña barda que rodeaba su jardín e ingreso sin hacer el mayor ruido.

_**-"Parece que estoy de suerte, no hay nadie, mas importante aun, Ranma no ha regresado, bien, eso me da tiempo".-**_con un pensamiento mas optimista, comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la sala de estar, pero de lo que nunca se percato es de que alguien si la había visto entrar.

-He, lindo gatito, ¿estas perdido?- se escucho una inesperable y dulce voz detrás de ella que la hizo saltar, logrando, así mismo, asustar a la otra chica, que para desgracia de la menor, traía cargando consigo una pequeña taza de té, cayendo esta irremediablemente sobre Akane.

Ese momento fue visto como si pasara en cámara lenta, Akane vio como la taza humeante se acercaba cada vez mas hacia ella, hasta que, irremediablemente se fue a estampar sobre su cabeza, haciendo que debido a la fuerza del impacto, ésta se rompiera y que todo el líquido que contenía cayera sobre ella.

-Auch, ¡quema!, estaba demasiado caliente.- lloriqueaba ahora una Akane humana, la cual, ni siquiera se había percatado que se encontraba totalmente desnuda ante su atónita hermana mayor.

-¿A-akane?, pero como…- Coloco su mano sobre su boca en señal de asombro, fue entonces cuando la menor fue consiente de su estado.

-Haaaaaaa.- un grito se escucho por toda la casa, seguido de fuertes y rápidas pisadas subiendo por las escaleras hasta perderse en el cuarto que le pertenecía a la chica de pelo corto.

Paso un rato antes de que Kasumi pudiera recuperarse dé la impresión, pero cuando lo logro, subió decidida a averiguar que le había sucedido a su hermanita.

Para ese instante, Akane ya se encontraba vestida y ahora se movía rápidamente por su habitación, arrojando sobre su cama varias de sus pertenencia sin ponerse realmente a analizar lo que ahí ponía.

-Akane-chan, ¿que ha pasado?- se detuvo al ver como su hermanita intentaba meter toda la sarta de tonterías que había puesto sobre su cama, en una pequeña maleta, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Te vas? Akane, por favor, explícame que esta pasando.- aunque como siempre su voz era dulce, esta sonó decida y de alguna manera un poco imponente.

-Es solo que yo… debo irme, al menos por un mes, estaré bien Kasumi.- fue su única respuesta, hasta que sintió como su hermana tomaba una de sus manos y la veía directamente a los ojos angustiada.

-Uff, esta bien Kasumi, te lo contare todo.- y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había platicado su frustrante experiencia del día a su hermana mayor.

-Entonces, ¿prácticamente eres como uno de los malditos de Jusenkyo?- pregunto aun confundida.

-Por lo que veo así es, tenia mis dudas antes de llegar a casa pero después de lo de la taza de té, estoy mas que segura, Kasumi, ¿entiendes ahora porque debo irme?, me convierto en ¡gato!, demonios, esa maldita me las pagara.- su enojo regreso con toda su fuerza pero tan pronto como llego se fue, no tenia sentido enojarse si no estaba la chinita para desquitarse.

-Pero Akane, no tienes que irte, yo sé que a Ranma no le gustan los gatos, pero él te aceptara o por lo menos estoy segura de que no querría que te fueras de casa por su causa, sabes que él te quie…

-¡No lo digas!, por favor Kasumi, esto no lo hago solo por él, también lo hago por mí, necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas, además bien sabes que no es cierto, él no me quiere.- un deje de tristeza inundo su cara.

-Akane, eso no es cierto...

-Si él me quisiera no se abría ido tras el agua del hombre ahogado el día de nuestra boda, ¡él me dejo plantada ahí Kasumi!, estoy harta de tener que ser siempre la tonta que va corriendo detrás de él, o peor aun, tener que sentarme a ver y esperar mientras él libra sus batallas hasta que me recuerda de nuevo.

-Akane-chan, yo…

-No esta vez Kasumi, este problema es todo mio, yo enfrentare todas la consecuencia, aunque la verdad sea dicha, la cosa no es tan grave, creo que lo único que necesito es poco de tiempo, quizás Shampoo lo único que hizo fue darme la excusa perfecta.

Y ahí estaba, esa era realmente la razón, Kasumi pudo ver el cansado rostro de su pequeña hermana, ella sabia que lo que decía era verdad, por mucho que el prometido de su hermanita la quisiera, había actuado mal el día de su boda y ella tenia todo el derecho de estar enojada, pero no era solo eso, ella sabia que su pequeña hermana amaba profundamente a su tonto prometido así que sin duda alguna esto también lo hacia para no afectarlo a él, o al menos tenia la certeza de que eso pensaba ella, no sabiendo lo que equivocada que estaba.

-Y ¿a donde piensas ir?- una vez que hubo comprendido la situación no le quedo mas remedio que apoyar a la pequeña, ya vería como se desarrollarían las circunstancias.

-Pues, ¿recuerdas a esos parientes lejanos por parte de Mamá?- una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una vez que vio que tendría todo el apoyo de su querida hermana.

-Te refieres a los tíos que viven en Kyoto, ¿esos que son medios raros, ya que dicen dedicarse a eliminar espíritus, monstros y cosas así?- pregunto algo preocupada por su respuesta.

-Los mismos, vamos Kasumi, recuerda que no son tan raros, nosotras pasábamos mucho tiempo ahí en verano, todo antes de que Mamá muriera.- nuevamente su mirada se volvió un poco triste.

-Esta bien, esta bien, llamare a los tíos para que te reciban, estoy segura que les encantara tenerte con ellos, siempre te adoraron pequeña.

-¡Muchas gracias!, hermana eres la mejo, pero debes hacerme un favor mas.

-Dime.

-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie a donde fui, en especial al tonto de Ranma.

-Pera Akane, ¿que le diré a Papá?

-Dile que por solo esta vez confié en mí, asegúrale que estaré bien y que regresare en un mes, y que si insiste en saber más o en ir a buscarme nunca regresare.- dijo con pequeñas llamas en sus ojos.

-Creo que con eso se quedara quieto, jejeje.- una gota cayo por la sien de la mayor.

-Oye Akane ¿que es lo que tienes sobre el cabello?- pregunto Kasumi una vez que se fijo en el extraño objeto que colgaba de la cabellera de su hermana.

-¿Traigo algo en la cabeza?- por reflejo, toco sin cuidado sus cabellos, sin imaginarse que al objeto a que se refería Kasumi era un pequeño pero muy afilado pedazo de la taza de té que se hubiera roto en su cabeza un momento atrás, haciendo que irremediablemente esta se hiciera una pequeña pero profunda cortada en el dedo.

-Auch.- sacudió un poco su dedo, haciendo que una pequeña gota de sangre se derramara por el suelo, sin si quiera percatarse de ello.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una preocupada Kasumi.

-Si, es solo un rasguño, no es nada.- y restándole importancia al asunto comenzó a hacer su maleta de nuevo, pero esta vez con ayuda de su hermana.

Una vez que hubieren terminado, ambas se encontraban paradas en la parte de abajo, cerca de la entrada, ya con las maletas de la chica.

-Bien Kasumi, es hora de irme, si no podría llegar alguien mas, ahora que lo pienso, ¿en donde esta todo el mundo?- por primera vez se dio realmente cuenta de la ausencia de los demás.

-Papá y tío Genma fueron a los baños públicos y Nabiki dijo que tenia negocios que atender, ya sabes como es.- una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Si, como sea, si no me doy prisa perderé el ultimo tren a Kyoto, cuídate mucho hermana y gracias de nuevo, por confiar en mí.- abrazo tiernamente a su hermana en señal de agradecimiento y como despedida.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyare hermanita, cuídate mucho y toma esto por si acaso.- le entrego un pequeño papelito doblado a la mitad.

-En él he anotado la dirección de los tíos, voy a llamarlos ahora para avisarles que vas hacia allá, seguramente ira alguien a recogerte, pero por si algo pasara es mejor que sepas a donde dirigirte, ha y también toma esto.- le entrego un sobre con algo de dinero.

-No es mucho pero seguro te será útil para alguna emergencia.

-Gracias hermana, ¡eres la mejor!.- y nuevamente la abrazo.

-Ahora sí, debo irme.- y con sus maletas en mano y sin mirar atrás se dirigió decidida a la estación de trenes.

_Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad…_

Un chico, con el cabello amarrado en una trenza, caminaba un poco mal trecho de regreso a su casa.

-Rayos, ese estúpido cerdo si que me hizo enojar esta vez, ¡ja!, el muy tonto aun cree que me puede ganar, ni él, ni Mousse, mucho menos Kuno podrán hacerlo alguna vez, ojala y Akane me hubiera visto darles una paliza.- de repente una imagen se formo en su mente, una sonriente Akane gritaba con mucho animo el nombre del chico para darle ánimos mientras éste, ganaba fácilmente la batalla.

-¡Demonios!, se supone que me alejé por un rato para dejar de pensar en ella, pero tal parece que es todo lo contrario, rayos, será mejor que vaya a casa, pero que conste que me urge regresar porque tengo hambre, esto no tiene nada que ver con esa chica, soy totalmente capaz de permanecer lejos de ella.- Intentaba auto convencerse, cuando sintió algo extraño en su pecho, una mala señal.

-Akane...- fue lo primero que se paso por su mente, pero en ese momento un par de femeninas manos le apresaron el cuello en un forzoso abrazo.

-Ranma mi amor, debe ser el destino el que quiere vernos juntos, mira que cruzar nuestros caminos.- mientras decía esto, la chica de las rosas negras apretaba su abrazo.

-K-kodachi, suéltame, ¿que no ves que no puedo respirar?- forcejeo sin mucho éxito ya que la chica no daba su brazo a torcer.

-_Uff, lo mas seguro es que esto es lo que sentí hace un momento, me pregunto como seria si fuera Akane la que hiciera algo así_.- rápidamente el mundo de los sueños invadió su cabeza.

**Imaginación de Ranma:**

Ranma se encontraba sentado en medio del dojo, cuando sintió como era abrazado por detrás, de inmediato sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

-Ranma, mi amor, ¿en que piensas he?- la melodiosa voz de Akane lo dejo totalmente embobado en el acto.

-A-akane, ¿se te ofrece algo?- se encontraba totalmente sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica pero no hizo el mas mínimo ademan de alejarse, le encantaba estar así con ella.

-Nada, solo que te vi aquí tan pensativo y como te veías tan guapo, pues no pude evitar el querer abrazarte mi amor.- apretó un poco más sus brazos entorno al cuello del chico.

-Akane, yo…-giro para ver de frente a su prometida, pero sin romper su abrazo.

-Yo quiero decirte, que….- mientras decía esto iba acercando cada vez más sus labios a los de la chica. En eso estaba cuando de repente sintió como fue golpeado en la cabeza, cuestión que le regreso de inmediato a la realidad.

**Fin de la imaginación de Ranma**

-¿Pero que…?.- en ese momento se vio sentado sobre el pavimento sin entender bien lo que sucedía, hasta que observo a su amiga Ukyo, quien seguramente al intentar alejarlo de Kodachi, le dio "accidentalmente" un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye tu, ¿como te atreves a acosar a mi Ran-chan de esa manera?, ¡me las pagaras!- y así nuevamente comenzó una batalla en donde el chico se entretuvo un rato mas.

_Unas horas mas tarde…_

-Maldición, escapar de esas chicas es mas difícil que vencer a Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno juntos, lo bueno es que al fin estoy en casa, me urge…cenar, si eso es, tengo mucha hambre.- entro con algo de desesperación a la residencia Tendo.

En cuanto puso un pie en la casa escucho el terrible llanto del señor Tendo que inundaba al mismo tiempo, con sus enormes riachuelos salientes de sus ojos, toda la habitación.

-¡Mi pequeña!, ¿Por qué?- oírle decir eso alarmo inmediatamente al chico, que sin ninguna delicadeza atravesó la habitación y tomo a su padre de la solapa levantándolo en el aire.

-¿Y ahora que ha pasado? ¿En donde esta Akane? ¡habla!.- grito a su asustado padre.

-Ha hola Ranma, que bueno que ya has regresado, ahora podremos cenar.- decía la mayor de los Tendo.

-¿C-cenar? Pero Kasumi, ¿acaso no esta Akane desaparecida?- pregunto totalmente confuso mientras veía como el llanto de su suegro solo aumentaba y dejando caer a su padre en el acto.

-No esta desaparecida, simplemente decidió tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, o eso es lo que Kasumi dice.- dijo sin la mayor preocupación, la mediana de las Tendo, mientras se colocaba en su lugar de siempre, dispuesta a cenar.

-¿V-vacaciones? ¿ahora? y ¿sola? ¿A dónde fue?- mil preguntas mas pasaban por su mente, pero esta fue las únicas que logro articular.

-Buuuuuuaaaaa, mi pequeña solo dejo dicho que estaría bien, que no nos preocupáramos y que regresaría en un mes, mas o menos.- ese era su suegro que aun seguía llorando a mares, inconsolablemente.

-¡UN MES!, ¿A dónde diablos se fue? Kasumi, ¡como pudiste dejarla ir sola! Sabes lo torpe que es.- le dio una mirada llena de reproche a su cuñada.

-Ella estará bien Ranma, tranquilo.- dijo calmadamente mientras servía la cena.

-La pregunta aquí, cuñadito, es: ¿estarás bien tu?- como siempre no podía faltar el comentario mordaz de la media de ellas.

-¿Yo?, ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?- pregunto aun muy frustrado.

-Pues porque ahora tendrás que estar un mes sin mi hermanita, sin escuchar su voz, sin poder verla, sin saber realmente si esta bien o lo que es peor aun, sin saber que hace o… con quien lo hace.-las palabras anteriores de su cuñada lo habían dejado totalmente en shock, pero cuando escucho las ultimas, sintió toda una ola de emociones, ira, preocupación, celos, miedo, entre otras mas.

- E-ella no…. ¿q-quien en su sano juicio querría estar con una marimacho como ella? JAJAJAJA.- empezó a reír como tonto, totalmente descolocado, intentando aparentar.

-Pues yo conozco a varios que se morirían por un solo minuto con ella.- ahora vemos a un Ranma totalmente hecho una estatua.

-Buuuuuuaaaa, ¡mi pequeña!, Saotome, este podría ser el fin del compromiso, ella podría encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que su hijo.- este comentario fue como una puñalada para el ya de por si frustrado y asustado chico.

-Ho vamos Tendo, no se tan negativo, no hay nadie mejor que mi hijo, ¿de quien se podría enamorar su hija, teniendo a alguien como mi muchacho?- trato de calmar a su amigo.

-Quizás de alguien que la trate mejor, que no este rodeado de chicas, bueno creo que se conformaría con alguien que simplemente no la insultara.- nuevamente Nabiki hizo su intervención.

-¡Tendo, estamos perdidos!- ahora los dos amigos lloraban al unísono.

-Nabiki, deja de decir esas cosas, Akane solo fue de vacaciones, Papá, tío, por favor tranquilícense, ahora vamos a cenar.- al ver la comida, los dos "adultos" se recuperaron de inmediato.

-Yo solo digo lo que podría pasar, quizás si nos das mas datos, estaríamos mas tranquilos ¿o no cuñadito?- Ranma se quedo totalmente en silencio, pero interiormente rogaba porque Kasumi les dijera mas del paradero de su prometida.

-Ya he dicho lo necesario, ahora a cenar, Ranma, siéntate, te serviré en un minuto.

-Lo siento Kasumi pero no tengo hambre.-y ante la mirada atónita de los demás se fue directo a su habitación.

-Vaya, jamás lo había visto rechazar una comida, si que mi hermanita lo dejo mal.- fue el ultimo comentario que se escucho en la mesa, ya que extrañamente todos siguieron comiendo en total silencio.

En el cuarto de Ranma…

-¿Como demonios pudiste dejarme aquí solo Akane?, ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mi?- se arrojó totalmente frustrado en su futon.

-Haaa, Kasumi dijo que debíamos de confiar en ella y esperar a que regrese, ¿confiar?, ¿que demonios quiso decir con eso?, yo confió en ella.- se restregó sus manos en su cabello en señal de frustración.

-Uff, un mes, bien, fácilmente puedo con esto, no necesito de esa boba para nada.- se levanto, dispuesto a salir hacia el dojo, un poco de entrenamiento lo ayudaría a ocupar su mente en algo mas.

En cuanto salió de su habitación se dio cuenta de que su entorno estaba ya oscuro.

-Vaya, parece que transcurrió mas tiempo del que pensé.- y sin darle mayor importancia intento seguir con su camino; apenas había dado el primer paso, cuando por inercia giro la cabeza hacia la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación de su prometida.

-Tonta…-y sin poder resistirse, entro en ella, al inicio abrió la puerta sigilosamente, como si Akane estuviera ahí y él temiera ser atrapado, pero después de unos minutos se convención de que el lugar estaba vacío y tristemente termino de entrar a la habitación.

La habitación se encontraba totalmente ordenada, como si todo estuviera ahí, pero lo mas importante faltaba y eso era algo que lo estaba volviendo loco, se sentó pesadamente en la cama de la chica y por un momento cerro sus ojos, sintió como su fragancia aun permanecía en el lugar, la desesperación lo inundó.

-¡Demonios Akane! ¿En donde rayos estas? ¡Déjame estar contigo!- de la frustración dio un puñetazo directo al suelo lo que lo hizo quedar medio hincado en el lugar, fue entonces cuando vio algo inusual en el lugar.

-S-sangre, ¡esto es sangre!- rápidamente salió como un poseso de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la planta baja donde sabría que encontraría a la mayor de las Tendo, la cual estaría recogiendo aun, lo ensuciado en la cena.

-¡Kasumi!, tienes que decirme en donde esta Akane, ¡ella esta herida!- tomo de ambos brazos a su cuñada y la sacudió como un loco mientras decía esto.

-R-ranma, ¿quieres calmarte un momento por favor y explicarme lo que pasa?- la acción del chico realmente la tomo desprevenida.

-¡Sangre!, había rastros de sangre en su habitación, e-ella esta herida y yo no estoy ahí para protegerla, Kasumi por favor, ¿en donde esta?- dejo hablar al chico miedoso que existía en él solo cuando se trataba de su prometida.

-¿Sangre?, ha, eso debió deberse al accidente de la taza.- logro pensar una vez que el chico la hubiera soltado.

-¿Accidente con la taza?- aunque se calmo un poco, que la palabra accidente tuviera que ver con su prometida era algo que no le gustaba.

-Heee…si, veras le serví un poco de té a Akane en su habitación pero accidentalmente deje caer la taza, ella quiso recoger los pedazos con la mano y se hizo una pequeña cortada, nada grave, ¿ves que no tienes nada de que preocuparte?- aunque lo que mas odiaba era mentir, era necesario para calmar al muchacho.

-¿Qué no hay nada de que preocuparse?, Kasumi, se hirió con una taza, ¿como rayos crees que va a sobrevivir sola?- estaba frustrado, enojado y temeroso.

-Tal y como lo hizo antes de que tu llegaras Ranma.- esta respuesta dejo totalmente callado al chico.

-Sabes, Akane no es tan débil como crees, si la apoyaras en lugar de insultarla te aseguro que ella podría mejorar en cualquier cosa que se propusiera, ¿no crees que merece que confíes mas en ella?- por primera vez estaba siendo un poco dura con el chico, pero tenia la sensación que si no lo hacia así, él nunca lo entendería.

-Bueno, yo…-no sabia que decir ante la aptitud de la mayor.

-Ese es otro problema Ranma, cuando se trata de Akane no eres capaz de hablar con sinceridad, ¿crees que tu amor oculto será suficiente para mantenerla a tu lado?

-Yo no la am…

-Vamos Ranma, los dos sabemos la verdad, el problema es que das por hecho que por ser tu prometida, es su deber amarte, pero no es así, si no le dices la verdad o lo que es peor aun, si no se lo demuestras, podrías perderla.

-Yo no…, por favor Kasumi, solo dime en donde esta.- no quería seguir enfrentando toda esa verdad, no sabia como.

-Si no la quieres, ¿para que quieres saber en donde esta?, lo siento Ranma, pero no pienso dejar que sigas insultando y pisoteando la autoestima de mi hermanita, si no eres capaz de afrontar la verdad ante nadie, no eres digno de ella.- y así sin mas, se fue de ahí.

Por un buen rato se quedo parado en el mismo lugar, la casa estaba totalmente en silencio, lo dicho por la chica resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-"no es su deber amarte", "podrías perderla".- esas dos frases eran las que mas lo torturaban, de tan solo imaginarse el poder perderla por culpa de un imbécil o de que no lo amara, lo llenaba de un miedo que solo podía compara a cuando la creyó muerta.

-Maldición, ¡eso jamás va a pasar! Akane es solo mía, nada ni nadie va a evitar que encuentre a mi futura esposa, ni siquiera Kasumi.- Como siempre su inmadurez le había evitado entender lo que la mayor le había querido decir.

A la maña siguiente, Kasumi se levanto temprano, como siempre, con una linda sonrisa, dispuesta hacer el desayuno y el resto de las tareas para la familia.

Se dio una rápida ducha y después de ponerse su típico atuendo, descendió a la primera planta, pensaba que en lo que prepararía para el desayuno, cada idea la ponía mas contenta pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al entrar en su cocina.

Todas las cacerolas, cucharas, cucharones y demás trastes, estaban regados por todo el lugar, al igual que mucha de la comida que había en el refrigerador y en la alacena, incluso había rastro de comida en el techo, y en la pared del enfrente había escrito con salsa de tomate un mensaje:

-"Kasumi, por favor dime en donde esta Akane".- no era una petición era una amenaza y ella lo sabia.

-Ho cielos, esto será difícil.- y resignada comenzó a recoger el lugar.

_Continuara…_

Hola, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mi amiga Jorgi san por sus consejos, gracias a ella pude ver otra perspectiva de mi historia, ojala y le guste este cap.

Quiero aclarar que algo sobre Ranma en este cap. Todos sabemos que él es un muchacho inmaduro y eso es lo que quise plasmar, aunque ame a Akane sigue siendo igual, no va a cambiar con ella hasta que no cambie él, tiene que poder aceptar ante los demás lo que siente por la chica, estoy segura que cuando logre superar su vergüenza de que los demás lo sepan será totalmente capaz de demostrarle su amor a la chica =P

Bueno o al menos eso es lo que pienso en esta historia jajajja

Porfa déjenme sus reviews, como siempre lo digo, sus palabras son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo

A todos los que leen mi fic y más aun a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review…

¡Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

Ni-hao, espero y todos se encuentren bien, primero que nada, gracias por sus palabras de aliento, espero y les siga gustando la historia, me costó escribir este capitulo pero finalmente creo que quedo bien, espero y lo disfruten, si no me avisan, ¿ok? =P

* * *

Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

Una aclaración, Akane convertida en gato no habla, es igual que shampoo, por eso cuando se convierta y para evitar confusiones pondré sus pensamientos entre comillas y con letras negritas y cursivas de tal manera:

_**-"así piensa akane-neko"**_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

Todas las cacerolas, cucharas, cucharones y demás trastes, estaban regados por todo el lugar, al igual que mucha de la comida que había en el refrigerador y en la alacena, incluso había rastro de comida en el techo, y en la pared del enfrente había escrito con salsa de tomate un mensaje:

-"Kasumi, por favor dime en donde esta Akane".- no era una petición era una amenaza y ella lo sabia.

-Ho cielos, esto será difícil.- y resignada comenzó a recoger el lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la estación de Kyoto…

-vaya, si que ha sido un largo viaje.- se estiro un poco para despertar a su entumecido cuerpo.

-Mmm, me pregunto si alguien habrá venido a recogerme.- tomo sus maletas y camino hasta la sala de espera que había en la enorme estación.

Miro a todos lados tratando de reconocer a alguien, cuando la llamaron por la espalda.

-¿Kane?- Se giro al escuchar la voz, por alguna razón el sobrenombre le resulto familiar.

-Si, bueno es decir, soy Akane Tendo.- Le dijo a un muchacho un poco mas alto que ella, era rubio y de ojos de color azul intenso, tez blanca y aunque era de complexión delgada, se podía apreciar un torso bien trabajado así como sus brazos bien marcados. En resumen el chico era bastante guapo.

-¡Kane, que gusto verte!, a pasado mucho tiempo.- inesperadamente atrapo a la chica en un fuerte abrazo.

-D-disculpa, ¿acaso te conozco?- alejo al chico, tratando de verle la cara, algo en él le era inmensamente familiar.

- ¿Es que acaso te olvidaste de tu saco personal de boxeo?- mientras decía esto, le guiño un ojo y se señalo a el mismo.

-¿Saco de boxeo?-Observo con mucho mas detenimiento al muchacho que tenia enfrente, esa linda y confiable sonrisa, su fresca aptitud, se parecía a…

-¿Takeshi?- pregunto aun dudosa.

-Vaya, empezaba a creer que de verdad me habías olvidado.

-¡Take!- y ahora fue ella la que se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero mírate, has crecido, hasta podría decirse que te ves guapo.-bromeo con él, la chica.

-Oye, claro que soy guapo, todas las chicas suspiran por mi.- dijo totalmente ególatra.

-Jajaja si claro, sigue soñando casanova.- Los rieron por sus ocurrencias.

-De verdad me da mucho gusto verte Kane, he extrañado mucho a mi mejor amiga.- una sincera y tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-También te he extraño mucho, Take, es un gusto estar aquí. –le devolvió la dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a casa, tía Aya, ha de estar totalmente impaciente por verte, cuando Kasumi nos llamo se puso a brincar como loca de alegría, tío Shiru tuvo que andar tras de ella para evitar que se hiciera daño, ya sabes como la cuida.

Akane dio una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a sus queridos tíos, la pareja era adorable, aparte de sus padres, estaba segura de que no existía pareja que se amara más en el mundo que ellos dos, ella siempre los había admirado y envidiado por eso.

Con esos dulces recuerdos, iniciaron el viaje a casa de sus tíos, ambos iban más que felices por la compañía del otro, la camarería y amistad entre ellos era irreprochable, había bromas, pequeños empujones y de vez en cuando, algunos pequeños golpes.

En Nerima…

El día había sido desastroso para la pobre Kasumi, el chico no le daba descanso, apenas terminaba de hacer algo cuando su tare anterior estaba desecha, por ejemplo, una vez que hubo terminado de lavar las sabanas fue a barrer el patio trasero, cuando regreso, estas ya se encontraban totalmente cubiertas de lodo y algunas tenían escritas con la misma tierra mojada:

-¡Dime donde esta Akane!

Si, definitivamente un terrible día, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer, el chico aun no daba señales de sinceridad y mucho menos de madurez y mientras no estuviera segura que no heriría a su hermanita no le diría su paradero.

-uff- solamente dio como respuesta a las "travesuras" del chico un largo suspiro y se dedico a reparar el daño.

-Demonios, parece que no dio resultado, Kasumi es mas difícil de convencer de lo que pensaba, a este ritmo nunca sabré en donde esta Akane, rayos ya a pasado un día y medio si contamos la mitad del de ayer, ¿se encontrara bien?, ¿estará comiendo apropiadamente?¿ Y si tiene frio?- con estas y mil preguntas rondándole por la cabeza, de inmediato la imagen de su prometida hizo su aparición en su mente, en ella se podía ver a una deslumbrante Akane sonriéndole y llamándole.

-Haaaaaa, ¡esto me esta volviendo loco!-arremetió con sus manos su cabeza, realmente se sentía desesperado, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados bruscamente por varias voces llamándolo.

-Ranma mi amor, tu querida Kodachi ha venido a verte.- al hacer su aparición cientos de pétalos de rosas negras caían del cielo.

-Ran-chan, ¿Qué tal si tenemos una cita? Te preparare mucha de la comida que te gusta.- la chica de la gran espátula también apareció en el lugar.

-¡Ranma! ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a jugar con mujeres teniendo a Akane como tu prometida?- un furioso Ryoga comenzó a atacarlo, pero con la mención del nombre de su prometida al chico de la trenza, este reacciono un poco mas violento de lo normal.

-¡Idiota! Yo no juego con ninguna mujer, para mi solo existe una.- esa fue su única frase antes de comenzar la batalla, pero esta no fue escuchada solo por el chico de la banda en la cabeza, las dos jovencitas presentes también lo oyeron por lo que emocionadas, se abalanzaron contra él.

-Ranma mi amor, por fin reconoces nuestro amor y lo haces enfrente de todos, pero que feliz me haces.- lagrimas de emoción caían por la cara de la chica de la rosas.

-Deja de soñar niña loca, sin duda Ran-chan se estaba refiriendo a mí.

- Demonios, déjenme en paz.- y así comenzó la gran carrera del día, en donde por cierto, no pudieron evitar sumarse en su trayectoria varios de los peculiares personajes de la ciudad, tales como Kuno, el maestro Happosai, Azusa, el gato que busca novia, entre otros muchos.

Regresando a Kyoto…

Hacia horas que Akane había llegado a la casa de sus queridos tíos, tal y como lo predijo su viejo amigo, esta fue recibida por un asfixiante abrazo por parte de su tía para posteriormente llenarla de mimos y atenciones.

-Akane-chan, por favor come algo mas.- esa era su tía que había llenado toda la mesa con un banquete digno de un Rey.

-Gracias tía, pero no podría comer nada mas.- dijo la chica totalmente satisfecha.

-Vamos Kane, pero si estas hecha un palo, definitivamente las mujeres con un poco mas de carne son mas lindas, bueno a mi me gustan mas.

Esas palabras contrastaron rápidamente con las que venían a su mente sobre ese tema en particular.

-Akane tienes que empezar hacer dieta, si sigues comiendo así te pondrás tan gorda como un globo.- las crueles palabras de su prometido retumbaron en su cabeza.

-¡Maldito idiota! No me importa lo que diga.- y con una mortal aura y para susto de los presentes, comenzó a comer rápidamente.

-Je je y dime Akane-chan, ¿aun sigues practicando las artes marciales?- su tía decidió no fijarse demasiado en la aptitud de la chica.

-¡Claro!, las artes son mi pasión, aunque no soy la mejor.- dijo un poco cabizbaja al recordar a sus rivales.

-Pues para mi lo eres, sabes que yo propiamente no practico ningún arte, prefiero lanzar patadas y puñetazos al azar, además mi técnica de "espada alma" es mucho mejor y mi agilidad es inigualable.- nuevamente su amigo hablo.

-¿Técnica de la espada alma?- su tristeza fue remplaza por la curiosidad.

-Así es, recuerda que nosotros nos enfrentamos con espíritus y cosas así Akane-chan.- decía su tío como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Oye, ¿que te parece si tu me enseñas un poco de tu arte y yo te enseño algo de mi particular forma de pelear?, soy muy ágil.- su amigo exudaba confianza por todos lados.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso seria estupendo!- de la emoción se levanto rápidamente, golpeando, sin querer la mesa, mandando todo a volar y para su desgracia, tal como le ocurre a todos los malditos de Jusenkyo, el agua la seguía, ya que debido a ese movimiento, un vaso de agua fría le cayo encima, transformándose inevitablemente.

-¿A-akane-chan?- pregunto temerosa su tía al ver en el lugar que ocupaba la chica, únicamente su ropa, o al menos es lo que pensaba hasta que de ella emergió una linda gatita.

-Miau.- fue el único sonido que se oyó en la habitación antes de que los presentes se pusieran como locos.

-¡Dios mio, un demonio gato debió haber secuestrado a Akane-chan!

-¿Miau?- la gatita veía como sus tíos habían empezado a sacar todo tipo de polvos para "exorcizarla", por lo que sin pensarlo un minuto mas, se echo a correr.

-¿Espera a donde crees que vas? ¿Devuélveme a Kane?- su amigo también se unió a la persecución que duraría hasta altas horas de la noche.

Así que una vez mas, dejamos a esta peculiar familia para regresar a Nerima y ver que esta haciendo nuestro protagonista…

Ranma había pasado todo el día tratando de escapar de los múltiples locos del lugar y aun cuando había logrado perder a la mayoría, los más persistentes de ellos todavía le seguían el paso, estos por supuesto eran las dos jovencitas y sus dos rivales, Kuno y Ryoga.

-Rayos, ya déjenme en paz, ¡estoy harto!- grito totalmente exasperado a sus perseguidores.

-R-ran-chan, ¿Qué sucede?- por primera vez en su vida vio a su amigo realmente mal.

-¿QUE SUCEDE?-grito aun mas exasperado

-¡SUCEDE TODO!- y ante la mirada atónita de todos sus receptores, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro furiosamente, mientras se jalaba el cabello.

-¡Todo esta mal!, ustedes chicas, no entienden que no me interesa ninguna, de hecho no me interesa ninguna otra mujer, solo quiero a una, la que por cierto, huye desesperadamente de mi, mientras lo único que quiero es estar a su lado, ¿es mucho pedir?, me conformo con eso, solo con eso.- una gran tristeza invadió su rostro, sus ojos se apagaron y sus manos cayeron sin fuerzas a su costado.

-Uff, no importa, realmente nada importa si no esta ella….-empezó a decir estas cosas, totalmente devastado.

-Ryoga, Kuno, si lo que quieren es golpearme, háganlo, no me interesa, solo terminen y déjenme todos en paz ¿de acuerdo?, no vale la pena ganar si la única persona por la quien lucho, no esta para verlo.- la ultima frase la susurro para sí, pero fue escuchada por su mejor amiga, que aunque no entendía bien la situación se sentía terrible por su amigo, él cual, se mantenía parado con la cabeza gacha tapando su rostro.

-¿Ranma?- Aunque Ryoga no escucho lo ultimo y entendía menos que Ukyo, sabia que la aptitud de su amigo/rival, era totalmente anormal, solamente lo había visto una vez así, en el Monte Fénix.

-Ranma mi amor, no tienes por qué ponerte triste, tu Kodachi no te evita, siempre estaré a tu lado, ven a mis brazos amor mio.- como siempre prefería acomodar las cosas como mas le convenían y sin esperar ninguna otra cosa, trato de tomar al chico en un abrazo justo al mismo tiempo en que su hermano se aproxima a él pero con otras intenciones.

-Ja, dices esas cosas por que finalmente has entendido que no tienes posibilidades contra mi, bueno tal y como es tu deseo, terminare contigo.- Kuno se abalanzo con su ya típica espada de madera.

¡Momento!.- en el camino de ambos hermanos se interpusieron tanto Ukyo como Ryoga.

-Que no ven que algo anda mal con Ran-chan, él no se comporta así normalmente, déjenlo en paz.- Ukyo alzo su espátula amenazadoramente.

-Ukyo tiene razón, no sean cobardes, no dejare que se aprovechen de la situación, eso no esta bien.- Ryoga igualmente se puso en pose de combate.

-A cualquiera que se atreva a meterse en el camino del gran rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan le ira muy mal, ¡a un lado!- dijo totalmente confiado Kuno, mientras atacaba a Ryoga, el cual lo esquivaba fácilmente.

-Jo j ojo jo, como siempre metiéndote en mi camino plebeya, pero eso no es problema, te hare a un lado y así mi Ranma y yo por fin podremos ser felices juntos, jo jo jo.- y así la batalla entre los cuatro muchachos comenzó, cuestión de la que ni siquiera se percato el chico de la trenza ya que, totalmente desanimado y dejándose llevar por la inercia camino como un zombi por la ciudad.

Dirigió sus pasos sin ningún rumbo en especifico, no sabia lo que hacia ni a donde iba pero eso no le importaba, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la imagen de su prometida, la cual lo estaba volviendo loco y matando por dentro de igual manera.

-¡Demonios! Cuando te encuentre te prometo que voy a amarrarte a mi.- de la frustración dio un fuerte puñetazo a una pared que se encontraba al lado del camino, pero rápidamente una voz en la oscuridad lo saco de su estado de enojo.

-Ranma, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- una melodiosa y dulce voz retumbo en el lugar.

-¿A-akane?- era increíble, la misma chica que llevaba torturando dos días, se encontraba parada frente a él, tan sonriente y hermosa como siempre.

-Baka.- esa fue la única frase dicha por la chica, mientras le sacaba la lengua en son de burla.

A Ranma lo inundo una inmensa alegría, su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que creyó que nunca antes lo había hecho, quiso moverse pero por un largo rato no lo logro, lo único que podía hacer era ver a la chica frente a él.

-¡E-eres tu! Akane, ¡mi marimacho!- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca antes de comenzar a correr hacia la chica para tomarla entre sus brazos, pero su alegría se vio totalmente derrumbada cuando al tomarla, esta desapareció ante sus propios ojos.

-¿A-akane?- giro agitado, buscándola por todo el lugar, pero jamás encontró a la chica.

-¿F-fue mi imaginación?, rayos de verdad me estoy volviendo loco, quizás necesite dormir un poco, ya falta poco para que amanezca y prácticamente no he dormido nada.- y con la misma aptitud de antes del espejismo de la chica, regreso a su casa dispuesto a descansar un rato.

Cuando llego y como era de suponerse, todo el lugar se encontraba en total silencio, era lo lógico ya que en realidad era muy tarde, así que sin hacer el mayor ruido se coló hasta su habitación y sin quitarse la ropa se tumbo en su futon.

-Es lo que necesito, dormir un rato, recuperare fuerzas y mañana estaré mas que preparado para averiguar de una buena vez por todas en donde esta esa boba, ya veras Kasumi, me suplicaras para que te escuche, ja ja ja.- una sonrisa totalmente fingida y nerviosa salió de él antes de caer totalmente dormido, después de todo estaba agotado tanto mental como físicamente, ni siquiera había comido en todo el día, pero fue algo de lo que tampoco se acordó.

**Sueño de Ranma**

Akane yacía totalmente inerte en los brazos de Ranma, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era la camisa china del chico.

- Eres una tonta – Ranma se dio a sí mismo un puñetazo en la cara

– Perdón, no es eso lo que quiero decir… en realidad quería darte las gracias… perdón Akane… soy una molestia… y nunca te puedo decir lo que en realidad siento… solo logro herir tus sentimientos una y otra vez… Akane ¡despierta! – Pero ella no se movía.

– te quiero decir algo… Akane… me puedes oír ¿verdad?... ¡AKANE!- Pero fue inútil todo lo que grito y rogo, la chica jamás abrió los ojos.

**Fin del sueño de Ranma.**

-¡AKANE!- se levanto totalmente agitado y asustado, grandes lágrimas corrían por su rostro, apenas había logrado dormir unas dos horas, cuando ese terrible sueño hizo su aparición en su mente. No la perdería, no de nuevo.

Hacia apenas un rato que Kasumi había despertado, aprovecharía las horas matutinas en que sabia que el chico de la trenza estaría dormido, generalmente era así, por lo que ese día en especial decidió madrugar para terminar con las labores antes de que él las arruinara, estaba feliz colgando unas sabanas, cuando un par de voces la distrajeron de su tarea.

-Rayos, el estúpido de Ranma ni siquiera se quedo con nosotros mientras lo defendíamos, cuando lo vea le daré su merecido, por su culpa pasamos toda la noche alejando a esos idiotas.- un cansado Ryoga cayo de rodillas en el patio de la residencia Tendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, a veces Ran-chan es un idiota, aunque hay que recordar que estaba muy raro el día de ayer.- igual de cansada y ojerosa, Ukyo se sentó a su lado.

-Oh, buenos días chicos, siempre es un gusto recibir a los amigos de Akane y Ranma, ¿nos acompañan a desayunar?-apenas termino esta pregunta con su típica y maternal sonrisa en sus labios cuando un grito lleno de desesperación llamo la atención de todos ahí.

-¡KASUMI!- Ranma apareció hecho un desastre en el lugar, todavía estaba agitado, estaba totalmente desalineado, el cabello revuelto, pies descalzos, la camisa a medio arreglar.

-¿R-ranma?- fue la única palabra que salió de la mayor mientras veía atónita la escena que esta haciendo al chico, al igual que los otros dos chicos que únicamente pudieron mirarlo totalmente asombrados.

-Kasumi…por favor.- totalmente desesperado se tiro de rodillas al suelo sin importarle nada, al diablo su orgullo, necesitaba a la chica y ya no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para estar con ella.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, déjame ir al lado de Akane, ya no lo resisto mas, apenas a comenzado el tercer día y ya no lo soporto, ¡me estoy volviendo loco sin ella!…por favor.- coloco sus manos el suelo y agachando su cabeza hablo.

-Ranma, yo… ella me hizo prometérselo, lo siento, yo no puedo… ella esta bien, te lo aseguro, no tienes de que preocuparte.- realmente el chico se veía mal, esperaba que sus palabras lo calmaran, después de todo, el objetivo de Ranma siempre había sido el mantener a salvo a la chica, quizás esa era la razón de su comportamiento.

-¡NO ES POR ELLA!- grito nuevamente, dejando mas atónitos a los presentes si eso era posible.

-Es por mi, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, todo este tiempo me has hecho creer que piensas que soy un inmaduro que se cree el centro del mundo, pero te equivocas, todos se equivocan, todo se trata de Akane, todo el mundo gira alrededor de ella, ¡todo mi mundo gira a su alrededor! cada vez que peleo es solo por ella, cuando duermo solo ella aparece en mi sueños, no tengo hambre si ella no esta…

-Ranma, yo…-intento interrumpir al chico, Kasumi por primera vez estaba viendo al chico mostrando sus sentimientos pero quizás éste no se había percatado de la presencia de los otros chicos, aunque su intento de detenerlo fue en vano ya que fue abruptamente interrumpida por él.

- ¡LA AMO!, soy yo quien no puede vivir sin ella, quizás ella no me necesite, pero yo a ella si, si lo que quieres es que me case, lo hare en cuanto la vea, te lo prometo, siempre lo he querido de todas maneras, aunque el miedo a que me rechace y mi estúpido orgullo es lo que me han detenido, pero ya no mas, ¡no mas!, no dejare que nada ni nadie me aleje de ella, ni siquiera yo mismo, por favor Kasumi, la necesito…tengo miedo de perderla de nuevo.- lo ultimo lo dijo en un leve susurro pues un nudo se formo en su garganta y grandes lagrimas cayeron por su rostro sin ninguna intención de ser detenidas.

-Ranma…-después de unos momentos logro hablar, ella quería que el chico aceptara sus sentimientos pero jamás pensó que seria de esa manera, cuando llego a su lado se arrodillo junto a él y maternamente lo abrazo.

-Tranquilo Ranma, todo estará bien ahora, no es necesario que te cases pequeño, bueno si así lo deseas esta bien, solo quería que esta locura parada, que tu y mi hermanita dejaran de hacerse daño, Akane lo intento el día de su boda aceptando ella todo el compromiso, pero tu no cediste ese día y la seguiste dañando.

-Lo siento, yo…- otra lágrima mas cayó en silencio.

-Shh, no es necesario que digas mas, me alegro que por fin hayas dejado salir tus verdaderos sentimientos, vamos, es hora de desayunar y después te prometo que podrás ir con Akane.

-K-kasumi…gracias.- a su rostro regreso una tenue sonrisa, pues aun se sentía vacío sin la chica, ambos se levantaron y caminaron de regreso a la casa, pasando al lado de los dos aun atónicos chicos, sin prestarles atención.

-C-creo que es hora de irme a casa.- ahora eran sus lagrimas las que caían silenciosamente por el rostro de la chica. Ella sabia la verdad, siempre la supo, su mejor amigo amaba a la chica Tendo pero jamás se imagino que su amor fuera tan grande, por eso era que nunca se había rendido, creía que ella podría vencerla tarde o temprano y enamorar al chico, ahora veía que tan equivocada estaba.

-Ja, nunca creí que el cobarde de Ranma tuviera el valor de admitir que esta loco por Akane, es un verdadero estúpido, después de lo que todos vimos en Jusenkyo ¿creyó que aun alguien le creería que no la quería?, no se para que demonios tanto espectáculo, yo me largo de aquí.- y aunque trataba de aparenta que estaba bien, la melancolía lo inundaba, así que sin poder darle la cara a nadie mas, desapareció del lugar.

-Ryoga…-y mirando por ultima vez al chico que se alejaba del lugar, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Esa misma mañana en Kyoto…

Vemos a una Akane con una pequeña bandita en una de sus mejilla, se encontraba tratando de tomar su desayuno pero le costaba un poco de trabajo comer con su amigo suplicando y llorando a su lado.

-Take, ya te dije que esta bien, todo fue una confusión, no hay problema, además también fue mi culpa por no decirles lo que me pasaba.-intento que con lo dicho su amigo la dejara en paz.

-Pero eso no es pretexto para haberte herido, realmente lo siento Kane, pude haberte matado, gracias a Dios que pudiste esquivar mi espada, pero aun así, yo debí darme cuanta antes, por favor golpéame Kane, sino no podre perdonármelo jamás.- nuevamente su frente toco el piso en una suplica.

-Realmente nos sorprendió lo de tu hechizo pequeña, pero debes entender que Take solo estaba preocupado por ti, él pensó que eras un espíritu demoniaco que tenia encerrado tu cuerpo, todos lo pensamos, lo siento pequeña.- decía su tía con algo de pena mientras colocaba mas comida frente a la chica.

-Lo sé tía, no se preocupen y tu….toma.- le tío un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al chico, que la miro totalmente desconcertado.

-Ahora ya te he golpeado, estamos en paz, vamos Take, todo esto fue solo un accidente y te juro que si sigues así, pasare todo el mes sin dirigirte la palabra y sabes que lo cumpliré.

-Pero…-la mirada amenazante de la chica lo hizo callar inmediatamente y bajar su cabeza en señal de resignación.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora que todo esta arreglado, ¿porque no entrenan tal y como lo habían dicho hee?- su tío intervino en la escena.

-Estupenda idea tío, vamos Take.- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomo al chico por la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa y lo saco de ahí arrastras.

-¿Oye, no podíamos esperar a que terminara de desayunar?- se quejo su amigo mientras era bruscamente colocado en el salón de entrenamiento con el que contaba la familia.

-Si esperáramos a que eso pasara, pasaríamos todo el día en el comedor, vamos, prometiste enseñarme tus movimientos.

-Bueno, pero te advierto que no será fácil, lo primero que hay que hacer es tratar de mejorar tu agilidad y velocidad, así que…¡alcánzame!- y diciendo esto, rápidamente desapareció de ahí.

-Oye, espera, eso fue trampa,¡ regresa aquí!

Unas horas mas tarde en Nerima…

-¿Qué Akane esta en Kyoto? ¿Y que esta haciendo ahí?- Ranma estaba sorprendido y algo molesto al escuchar que la chica se encontraba tan lejos de él.

-Pues veras, tenemos unos tíos por parte mamá allá, por eso te insisto en que ella esta bien cuidada, solamente tienen algunas raras costumbres, pero es lo normal, ya que se dedican a eliminar espíritus o algo así.- sonrió mientras el chico se ponía totalmente paranoico.

-¡ ¿Qué eliminan espíritus?! Kasumi, dime ahora mismo en donde viven esos parientes suyos, ¡rápido!- dejando estática a la chica, subió corriendo a su habitación, saco su mochila de viaje y comenzó a llenarla rápidamente para bajar en tan solo unos minutos de nuevo a donde ya lo esperaba la mayor con la dirección escrita en un pequeño papel.

-Toma Ranma, esta es la dirección y toma, realmente lo siento pero es lo mas que puedo hacer por ti.- le entrego al chico el pequeño papel con la dirección de sus tío al igual que un boleto en tren directo a Kyoto.

-Kasumi, ¿Cuándo…?.- estaba realmente sorprendido, pues no había visto salir a la chica en el día.

-Lo compre unas horas después de que partió Akane, sabia que solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que fueras tras ella, lo siento, no tengo dinero que pueda darte.-bajo su mirada algo avergonzada.

-Esto es mas de que lo podría pedir, me das el pase directo a ella, gracias Kasumi, realmente espero que pronto seas mi hermana de verdad.- esto ultimo lo dijo totalmente sonrojado, aunque ya había admitido sus sentimientos por la chica, su timidez aun no había desaparecido del todo.

-Ya eres mi hermanito, Ranma, ahora apresúrate o perderás el tren.- ella misma lo empujo hacia la salida.

-Oh espera Kasumi, una cosa mas.- se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No le digas a nadie a donde voy, mucho menos a Akane, no quiero que ninguno de los locos de aquí me siga, ya sabes que eso solo causa problemas.

-Pero ¿Por qué no puedo avisarle a Akane? a los tíos los tomaras por sorpresa.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que intente escapar de mi nuevamente, una vez que la vea no podrá alejarse, pero si se escapa antes de encontrarla, eso tomara mas tiempo, por cierto Kasumi…mmmm...etto…¿ella realmente esta tan enojada conmigo como para no querer verme?, es decir, yo la entiendo, he sido un verdadero idiota pero yo…etto…¿me odia?- no sabia si quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero tenia que hacerla para saber que tan grande era el daño que le había hecho a la chica.

-Vamos Ranma, es tarde, tienes que irte, buen viaje.-ignorando las preguntas del chico lo obliga dar unos pasos para que se alejara del lugar.

-Mmmm… esta bien, nos vemos.- camino unos pasos más, cuando la voz de Kasumi lo detuvo por última vez.

-Ranma, ella no te odia, esa es precisamente otra de las razones por las que se fue.- y sin decirle nada mas, entro en la casa desapareciendo de la vista del confundido chico.

-Uff, en fin, no hay tiempo que perder, Akane cuando te encuentre no volveré a dejar que te alejes de mi, te guste o no, permaneceré a tu lado, ¡te lo prometo!- y con una sonrisa y el corazón palpitándole de emoción camino hacia la estación.

Continuara…

* * *

Siiiii, por fin termine este capitulo, fue realmente difícil pero véanlo aquí, me parece que las cosas se podrán interesantes jajajaja, por cierto lo siento por el podre de Ranma pero me encanta hacerlo sufrir, realmente creo que le toca, como sea, ojala y sea de su agrado.

La verdad no se bien a donde ira a parar esta historia, todo lo voy inventando sobre la marcha jajaja, espero no terminar arruinando el fic. =p

Les agradezco a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia tan descabellada y más aun a los que me han dejado reviews, a todos Uds.:

¡ARIGATO!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, ojala y les guste este capitulo, bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que nos vemos en el próximo =P

* * *

Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

Una aclaración, Akane convertida en gato no habla, es igual que shampoo, por eso cuando se convierta y para evitar confusiones pondré sus pensamientos entre comillas y con letras negritas y cursivas de tal manera:

_**-"así piensa akane-neko"**_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

Camino unos pasos más, cuando la voz de Kasumi lo detuvo por última vez.

-Ranma, ella no te odia, esa es precisamente otra de las razones por las que se fue.- y sin decirle nada mas, entro en la casa desapareciendo de la vista del confundido chico.

-Uff, en fin, no hay tiempo que perder, Akane cuando te encuentre no volveré a dejar que te alejes de mi, te guste o no, permaneceré a tu lado, ¡te lo prometo!- y con una sonrisa y el corazón palpitándole de emoción camino hacia la estación.

* * *

Akane se encontraba sentada en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno.

-¡Rayos me duele todo!, después de haber correteado toda la tarde del día de ayer a Take estoy agotada, realmente empiezo a creer que me hice mas rápida y ágil en un solo día.

-Hey Kane, estas distraída.-le dio una palmada a la chica por la espalda que la hizo escupir su desayuno.

-¡Take!- se quejo enfadada.

-Ja ja ja, Buenos días Kane.- le dijo mientras tomaba su lugar y le sacaba la lengua a la chica.

-Cuando logre atraparte no serán tan buenos.- levanto su puño en señal de amenaza.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos pequeños, hay que disfrutar el desayuno.- los calmo su tía mientras depositaba mas comida en la mesa.

-¿Como no vamos a disfrutarlo cariño?, nadie cocina mas delicioso que tu, mi vida.- ahora era su tío el que entraba en el lugar y mientras decía esto abrazaba a su esposa y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Hey, dejen eso que hay menores en la sala, cielos por una vez quisiera que mi desayuno no luchara por salirse.- comento burlón Take al ver a sus tíos.

-Cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida hablaremos muchacho.- su tío lo veía de una manera muy paternal.

-Oh, no, yo no caeré así, de hecho creo que aunque me enamore jamás seré así, no creo que nadie mas sea así, solo ustedes desean una vida tan empalagosa, ¿no estas de acuerdo Kane?

La chica ya tenia rato que no estaba escuchando a los demás, en el momento en que había visto a sus tíos se había sumergido en un mundo de sueños.

**Sueño de Akane**

Una mujer joven y bonita, de pelo azulado corto y grandes ojos color café, se encontraba tratando de hacer algo comestible.

-Oh no, este asado sabe a carbón.-tapo resignada la olla.

-y la ensalada sabe demasiado a vinagre, yo solo quería darle un poco de sabor.- en ese momento un olor desagradable llamo su atención.

-Cielos, olvide apagar la sopa, ya lleva un buen rato al fuego.- con prisa intento quitar la sopa del fuego pero por el movimiento apresurado no pudo evitar que una gotas calientes le cayeran en la mano, logrando que arrojara la olla lejos de ella.

-Rayos soy una tonta, no puedo hacer nadie bien.- grandes lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras se veía la mano que ahora estaba roja de la quemazón.

-No tienes que hacer nada más que ser tú misma para ser perfecta mi amor.- unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás, formando un abrazo.

-R-ranma.- su llanto ceso pero las gotas quedaron aun en su rostro.

-Akane, por favor no llores, tu llanto me mata.- tiernamente cogió la mano de la chica y la llevo bajo la llave del agua permitiendo que el agua fría calmase un poco la quemadura.

-Akane, no me gusta como se ve esto, será mejor que vayamos con el doctor.- deposito un suave beso en su mano para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Pero Ranma, apenas y cayeron unas escasa tres gotitas, no es nada.- una alegría inundo su rostro al ver la preocupación de su prometido.

-No, no, no pienso arriesgarme, es por mi Akane, si algo te causa dolor a mi me duele mucho mas, así que deja de hacerme sufrir y vamos al doctor.- le dijo totalmente decidido.

-Tonto, estoy bien, es solo que me siento frustrada, no puedo ser una buena esposa si no puedo cocinarle nada a mi marido.- su mirada se torno inmediatamente triste.

-Akane, no serás mi esposa por como cocinas, no me preocupa eso, soy feliz si solo estas a mi lado, te he dicho que puedo encargarme de eso y si realmente quieres aprender, tomate tu tiempo, tenemos toda la vida para que aprendas.- la abrazo fuertemente atrayéndola mas hacia él.

-Baka…-sus ojos se encontraron, ambos estaban cargados de amor y comprensión, sus rostros a cada segundo se acercaban mas y mas, podían sentir como sus narices comenzaban a rozarse, ahora ambos habían cerrado sus ojos…

-¡Kane!- la fuerte mención de su apodo la hizo salir de inmediato de su ensoñación.

-¡Take!, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, me has dado un susto de muerte.- la chica estaba totalmente sonrojada por sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Kane pero llevo rato llamándote, ¿en que pensabas he? Estas toda roja, ¿tienes fiebre?- inocentemente acerco su mano para checar la temperatura de su amiga.

-¡Nada!, estoy bien, yo no estaba pensando en nada je je je.- una risa nerviosa salió de ella.

-Oigan chicos, cambiando de tema, hoy tenemos varios pendientes que realizar, ¿porque no vienen con nosotros?- cambio drásticamente el tema su tía.

-Eso estaría bien, tenemos que ir por algunas cosas para la casa, así podrían ayudar a cargar las compras.- apoyo a su esposa, su tío.

-Adiós a todo nuestro día uff.- Akane no entendió el comentario de su amigo, pero ya le daría la razón mas tarde.

**Mientras tanto en algún tren camino a Kyoto…**

-Vaya, este viaje es mucho mas largo de lo esperaba, oiga disculpe señorita ¿ya hemos llegado?- impaciente pregunto a una de las trabajadoras del transporte, las cuales se encargaban de la comodidad de sus tripulantes.

-Joven, por vigésima vez de estos últimos 20 minutos, aun nos faltan unas cuatro horas de camino, hágame el favor de dejar de preguntar a cada momento y por favor manténgase en su lugar.- La chica ya se encontraba molesta con el muchacho, desde que habían comenzado el viaje, había estado preguntando constantemente la hora de llegada sin mencionar que, ansioso, no se había podido mantener quieto en su lugar, por lo que anduvo de un lado al otro por todo el vagón siendo perseguido por las pobre trabajadoras.

-Vaya pero que carácter, pero ninguna tan enojona como mi Akane.- se dijo así mismo cuando la chica se alejó malhumorada del asiento del muchacho, trayendo con el comentario, a su mente, la imagen de una chica de cabellos cortos azulados con una mueca de sumo disgusto en su cara.

-Aun molesta se ve preciosa, ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?- una cara de bobo enamorado tomo su lugar en su rostro.

-¿Cómo es posible que todos mis pensamientos terminen en ella? Si alguien me hubiera dicho algunos años atrás como terminaría siguiendo como cachorro a una chica, lo hubiese golpeado por jugarme tal broma.- suspiro resignado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé realmente lo que le voy a decir, no puedo mostrarle que tan vulnerable soy ante ella, no señor, eso le daría todo el control sobre mi y bueno no es que no lo tenga, pero de eso a que ella lo sepa son cosas muy diferentes.- se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, aunque ya había expuesto sus sentimientos aun le resultaba muy difícil hablar sobre ellos tan plenamente.

-Mmmm… lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantenerme sereno, calmado, serio, ¡eso es!, cuando la vea no le mostrare ni pisca de lo que realmente siento, me controlare y hablare maduramente con ella, un: ¿Akane como has estado?, me da gusto verte, oye esto si que es casualidad, mira que encontrarnos por aquí cuando venia de viaje de entrenamiento, debe ser el destino, bueno ahora que nos hemos encontrado, ¿que te parece si regresamos a casa?.- esa conversación se recreo perfectamente en su mente.

-¡Si, esa es la solución!, de esa manera no sospechara nada, además con eso del destino entenderá lo que realmente quiero decir, que ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¡si, es lo mejor!, así no tendré que decir nada mas y vendrá tranquilamente conmigo, ¡soy un genio!- con esos y muchos pensamientos similares pasaron las restantes horas del viaje.

- Señor, vengo a avisarle personalmente, que hemos llegado a la estación de Kyo…- no pudo ni siquiera terminar la frase, ya que, en cuanto el chico entendió lo que se le decía, se levanto de un salto y recogiendo su mochila desapareció de ahí.

-Vaya, este lugar es mucho mas grande de lo que pensaba, lo bueno es que Kasumi me dio la dirección de sus Tíos, veamos…creo que es por allá.- y así inicio su camino.

**En algún otro lugar de Kyoto…**

-Estoy agotada, nunca creí que los "pendientes" de los tíos fueran tantos y tan pesados, el tiempo se me paso volando ya falta poco para el ocaso.- decía una Akane, mientras cansada, arrastraba sus pies, caminando al lado de su querido amigo, seguida por sus tíos de cerca.

-Te lo dije, una vez que sales con ellos, hay que dudar si uno regresara.- agrego dramáticamente el chico.

-Vamos no sean llorones, es solo una vez al mes, pero en honor a mi querida Akane-chan, pueden esperar aquí afuera mientras hacemos las ultimas compras del día.- dijo su tío con gracia.

-Que considerados.- se escucho la voz sarcástica del chico, mientras sus tíos lo ignoraban e ingresaba en la tienda.

-Al menos podremos descansar las piernas, estoy muerta.-la chica estuvo a punto de sentarse en el suelo cuando el chico la tomo de un brazo evitando que así lo hiciera.

-Espera Kane el suelo esta muy sucio.- se quito la sudadera que traía puesta debido a los vientos fríos que se habían sentido en el día y la coloco en el suelo.

-Listo ahora si podemos sentarnos.- y sin esperar respuesta de la chica, la jalo, logrando que ambos quedaran sentados muy juntos.

-Me impresionas galán.- dijo con plena confianza al rubio.

-Oye, soy un chico encantador, no se porque aun lo dudas.- hizo una mueca que simulaba el sentirse ofendido.

-Bueno pues yo… ¿pero que es eso?- señalo, algo sobresaltada, a una pequeña bola de pelos con patas, era como un pequeño animalito pero jamás había visto nada parecido.

-Kane, ¿puedes verlo?- le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad mezclada con algo de preocupación.

-Por supuesto que puedo verlo, ¿sabes lo que es? Y ¿Por qué no habría de poder verlo he?- no sabia que la intrigaba mas, si la pregunta de su amigo o la cosa con patas que tenia enfrente.

-Pues porque lo que ves, es un espíritu.- no dejaba de verla seriamente.

-¿Un espíritu?, deja de bromear, si fuera capaz de ver espíritus, ¿Por qué nunca antes había visto uno he?- no entendía lo que su amigo le decía.

-Mira, la mayoría de los espíritus no se permiten ser vistos, utilizan sus habilidades para ocultarse a la vista de todos, incluso para aquellos que tienen la habilidad de hacerlo pero, en ocasiones y muy raramente, los mas débiles e inofensivos se agotan, por lo que para ahorrar energía quitan esa tela de invisibilidad, total solo unos pocos podrían verlos y todos los que estamos acostumbrados a mirarlos, sabemos que son amigables y solo andan por ahí sin causar daño.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo la habilidad de ver espíritus?- pregunto totalmente incrédula.

-Eso es lo que me asombra y a la vez me preocupa, veras, solo hay dos maneras de adquirir esa habilidad, una es de nacimiento y la otra es, bueno, haber estado muerta por lo menos unos segundos y si mal no recuerdo, cuando éramos niños tu no eras capaz de verlos.- ahora su mirada denotaba angustia por su amiga.

-¿Quieres decir que cuando éramos niños eras capaz de verlos? ¿Naciste con esa habilidad?

-No.- dijo fríamente, dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo?- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Es fácil, recuerda Kane, es la razón por la cual tus tíos me adoptaron ya que mis padres y ellos fueron prácticamente familia, ese día, en la carretera, mis padres murieron y yo…pues lo hice por un minuto.-una pequeña mueca de tristeza hizo su aparición al recordar a sus padres.

-Lo siento, yo, no quería hacerte recordar.- la chica no quería hacerlo sentir triste, ella sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido, entendía su sentir.

-Esta bien, realmente no recuerdo mucho de ellos, era aun muy pequeño para recordarlo, además tus tíos se han encargado de darme todo el amor que ellos desearían para mi, así que no me siento solo y para mejorar la situación te tengo a ti Kane, mi mejor amiga.- ahora una cálida sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Por supuesto que cuentas conmigo amigo.- pasó su mano por detrás de la espalda para acabar de colocarla en el hombro de su amigo en señal de camarería.

-Eso ya lo sabia y ahora vas a decirme como demonios adquiriste tu esa habilidad.- ninguno se movió de su posición, pero era obvio que la chica solo quería salir de ahí para no tener que responder a esa pregunta, estaba segura que su amigo se molestaría mucho al saber que por su imprudencia y terquedad ella misma se había provocado la muerte, aunque fuera por solo unos segundos.

-Bueno, pues yo…veras…

-¿¡Pero que demonios haces!? Quita tu sucia manos ¡ahora!- una enfurecida voz interrumpió la conversación de los chicos.

-Oye ¿Quién rayos tiene manos sucias? ¿Además quien eres tu para interrumpirnos así?- con esto se puso de pie para encarar a quien había dicho semejantes palabras.

-Para que lo sepas, soy nada mas y nada menos que una de las candidatas para ser la futura esposa Takeshi, soy la hermosa, Hisa.- se presento una linda chica de cabellos rubios y largos de ojos verdes de mas o menos la misma edad que ellos.

-Y nosotras somos, Rika y Mina y las tres juntas somos ¡la capitanas del club de prometidas de Takeshi!- dos nuevas chicas aparecieron en escena, la primera de estatura baja, de pelo castaño y corto y la otra un poco mas alta de tez blanca y bonito y largo cabello rojizo.

-¿C-club? ¿Están locas? ¿Hay mas de ustedes?-la chica estaba asustada de tanta incoherencia.

-Ja ja ja, para que los sepas, somos un numero considerable de chicas, cada una con habilidades únicas, todas decidimos formar un grupo para alejar de Takeshi a todas esas mujeres inútiles sin ninguna virtud que pretenden acercarse a él.

-¿¡Inútiles!?, ¿quien rayos son ustedes para llamar así a la gente?- se sintió muy molesta por el comentario.

-Esta chica es mas tonta de lo que esperaba, ya te lo dijimos, somos las prometidas de Takeshi, algún día una será su esposa, tenemos todo el derecho de llamar a las plebeyas como queramos.- al parecer la rubia era la principal en ese club ya que era la que mas hablaba y la que se mantenía por delante de las demás.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Akane tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no golpear a las presumidas chicas.

- No sabemos quien eres, ni como te atreves a comportante con tanta confianza con Takeshi, pero de una vez te lo advertimos, aléjate de él, una chica tan fea y con tan poca gracia no merece estar siquiera cerca de él.

-¿¡Fea y con poca gracia!?- su paciencia estaba llegando al limite.

-C-chicas, ¿porque no nos calmamos un poco?, Kane es mi amiga de la infancia, así que déjenla en paz ¿quieren?, además yo nunca he aceptado esta tontería de su club, ya les dije que deben dejar de intimidar a las demás.- intento mediar el chico.

-Oh vaya, así que es tu amiga mi querido Takeshi, pero aun así no podemos permitir que tengas amistades tan indignas.- nuevamente hablo Hisa ignorando todo el resto de lo dicho por el chico.

-¿De verdad quieren que les de una paliza verdad?- Akane se coloco en pose, lista para comenzar la batalla.

-¡Que horro!, eso es tan de hombres, deja que te de un consejo, es mejor que intentes ser mas femenina, a ningún hombre le gusta una chica que sea mas masculina que él, si sigues así te vas a quedar sola.

-¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA!, para empezar no necesito convertirme en una idiota descerebrada para que un chico me quiera, la persona que me ame me aceptara con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos.-lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de tristeza al venir a su mente un chico de tez morena y con el cabello recogido en una trenza.

-Ja, si encuentras a alguien que te quiera, me tragare mi sombrero y si es apuesto, me asegurare que el sombrero tenga una gran cinta.

De quien sabe donde aparecieron un gran numero de chicas, que al parecer habían llegado a tiempo para escuchar las ofensas dichas a la chica de cabellos cortos azulados, por lo que, solidariamente todas comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente de la chica, en un intento para humillarla.

-¡Haaaa, no necesito demostrarle nada a nadie!- su enojo había aumentado mucho.

-Mejor dicho, no podrías demostrarle nada a nadie, acéptalo, ningún chico querría tocarte siquiera.- nuevamente todas las odiosas chicas acompañaron lo dicho por la muchacha con estruendosas burlas.

-¿Así?, pues yo…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento se vio rodeado por dos fuertes brazos que la apretaban contra un musculoso pecho, ahogándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Te encontré!- fue la única frase dicha por su captor, pero fue lo único que necesito para reconocerlo.

-¿R-rama?- ¿estaría soñando?, no podía ser cierto que fuera su tonto y querido prometido el que la tenia sujeta en tan posesivo y tierno abrazo.

Nadie en lugar articulaba palabra, todos los presentes se habían quedado totalmente quietos al no saber lo que ocurría, de un momento a otro se encontraban burlándose de la chica y ahora observaban atónitos el espectáculo que daban los dos jóvenes.

-Mmmm, dime Hasi, ¿te gustaría que te consiguiera alguna salsa para acompañar a tu sombrero?- Takeshi era el que menos entendía la situación pero no por eso iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de restregarle en la cara a la odiosa chica, el acontecimiento, lo que tuvo como única respuesta muchas miradas totalmente confundidas.

Ranma apretó mas su abrazo, si eso fuere posible, hasta ahora que la tenia en brazos se había dado cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado realmente, recordaba que hacia solo unos minutos atrás camina por las calles tratando de dar con la dirección que le hubiese dado Kasumi con una solo idea en la mente:

_-"Recuerda, debo mantenerme totalmente serio, calmado y sereno, serio calmado y sereno, serio calmado y….-_ todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en la linda jovencita de grandes ojos cafés que se encontraba en la acera de enfrente, tenia un mueca de total disgusto pero esto solo logro que le pareciera mas encantadora aun.

Sin poder conectar su cerebro, comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia la chica pero no pudiendo resistir mas la distancia, aumento rápidamente su velocidad, tomándola entre sus brazos de una forma un poco brusca y posesiva una vez que la tuvo a su alcance.

-R-ranma, ¿pero que crees que haces? ¡Suéltame!- con un "pequeño" empujón, Akane logro separar a su prometido de su cuerpo, tenia varios sentimientos encontrados acumulándose en su interior, alegría, tristeza, emoción, miedo, cariño, entre otros muchos mas y la cercanía del chico solo le ponía mas difícil la tarea de tratar de controlarlos, por ello, en un ultimo intento de no sucumbir ante su prometido, logro apartarlo de ella, poniéndose en el acto de pie.

-¿Hum?- Ranma apenas y había registrado la acción de su prometida, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos por lo que no se dio cuenta que su prometida ya se encontraba de pie mientras él, ahora, se encontraba sentado el piso.

-¡Increíble!, ¡es guapísimo!- dijo una de las chicas con corazones en sus ojos.

- ¡Que apuesto!- dijo otra.

-Yo así si me caso.- añadió soñadoramente otra más.

-Pero que porte…- y así muchos halagos mas salieron de las bocas de las chicas que ahora rodeaban con total emoción al chico de la trenza.

-Akane…- Ranma pronuncio el nombre de la chica para captar su atención, se levanto de un movimiento y sin prestarles la mas mínima atención a las demás muchachas, paso entre ellas alejándolas a cada paso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban rodeados por ellas, cuando vio a su prometida todo lo demás desapareció para él; una vez que estuvo cerca de la chica la tomo por los hombros.

-¿Pero que…?- la mirada de su prometido la tenia totalmente descontrolada, no sabia que hacer o que decir.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?, ¿Por qué me dejaste ahí…solo?- sabia que no debía hacer esas preguntas de esa manera, en parte creía saber la razón por la que ella se fue, pero aun así quería hacerse sabedor de esa razón por boca de ella para así poder comenzar a arreglar las cosas.

-Yo…-No sabia que responder, tenia varias respuesta para esas preguntas pero nada salía de su boca, estaba asustada; dio dos pasos para alejarse y así permitir que la distancia le diera un poco mas de lucidez.

-Akane, no huyas de mi, yo…-dio un paso para acercarse nuevamente a la chica pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el ultimo paso que los separaba un chico rubio se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué quieres?, Quítate de mi camino.- El chico de la trenza cambio su mirada a una muy amenazante dirigida al chico rubio

-No tengo idea de lo que esta pasando, ni mucho menos tengo idea de quien eres, pero tal parece que Kane no quiere estar cerca de ti, así que ¿Por qué mejor no das media vuelta y te largas he?- el rubio no se dejo intimidar para nada por el chico de la trenza.

-¿Kane?- su molestia aumento al escuchar como ese chico se refería a su prometida.

-Escucha, no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación y "AKANE" no se va alejar de mi aunque quiera, no de nuevo, así que si no quieres que te de una paliza, ¡muévete!.- Ranma hizo especial énfasis en el nombre de su prometida para darle a entender al chico que no le gustaba la manera en como la llamaba.

-Pues si "KANE" quiere, se va, tiene toda la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, y a todo esto, ¿Quién rayos eres tu?- a Akane aun no le salían las palabras por lo que solo veía un poco asustada a ambos chicos que era mas que obvio que de un momento a otro se pondrían a pelear.

-Tienes razón, si ella se quiere ir, puede hacerlo, pero si lo hace me tendrá detrás de ella, ¿quien me a evitar que la siga?, ¿tu?, ja no me hagas reír y solo para que lo sepas, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y soy el p….- Ranma se vio interrumpido por el grito de asombro del chico rubio.

-¿¡S-saotome!? Dijiste ¿Saotome?- una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con otra cosa se hizo presente en la cara del chico.

-Si, Saotome, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- contesto un poco curioso por la reacción del chico pero lo siguiente jamás se lo imagino.

De un rápido movimiento, Takeshi tomo la mano de Akane y sin esperar nada mas, la jalo, corriendo con ella lo mas veloz que podía tratando de alejarse de ahí, la chica ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando por lo únicamente se dejo arrastrar por su amigo que la llevaba prácticamente volando como si fuera una simple hoja.

-¡E-ESPERA! ¿A DONDE DEMONIOS CREES QUE TE LLEVAS A AKANE?, ¡REGRESAMELA AHORA MISMO!-Todo sucedió tan rápido que Ranma tardo unos segundo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, dejo todo de lado, incluyendo su equipaje y salió corriendo tras los chicos dispuesto a recuperar a su prometida.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, ojala y le guste este cap. Estoy ansiosa por hacer sufrir mas a mi chico preferido del anime jajajaja (risa malévola) =P

Si les sigue gustando porfa dejen reviews y si no… pues igual déjenlos y háganme saber para así tratar de mejorar la historia.

Les agradezco a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia tan descabellada y más aun a los que me han dejado reviews, a todos Uds.:

¡ARIGATO!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos!, espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo, de igual manera espero y que no les disguste que la historia se esté desarrollando tan despacio pero no me gusta apresurar los hechos, todas las cosas sucederán a su tiempo, también me disculpo si cambio un poco o mucho el carácter de los personajes pero es que si soy totalmente fiel a la serie jamás existirá un final.

Bueno sin mas por el momento los dejo, ¡saludos desde México! =)

* * *

Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

Una aclaración, Akane convertida en gato no habla, es igual que shampoo, por eso cuando se convierta y para evitar confusiones pondré sus pensamientos entre comillas y con letras negritas y cursivas de tal manera:

_**-"así piensa akane-neko"**_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

De un rápido movimiento, Takeshi tomo la mano de Akane y sin esperar nada mas, la jalo, corriendo con ella lo mas veloz que podía tratando de alejarse de ahí, la chica ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando por lo únicamente se dejo arrastrar por su amigo que la llevaba prácticamente volando como si fuera una simple hoja.

-¡E-ESPERA! ¿A DONDE DEMONIOS CREES QUE TE LLEVAS A AKANE?, ¡REGRESAMELA AHORA MISMO!-Todo sucedió tan rápido que Ranma tardo unos segundo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, dejo todo de lado, incluyendo su equipaje y salió corriendo tras los chicos dispuesto a recuperar a su prometida.

* * *

-¡MALDICION! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!- el rubio era rápido, tanto que le estaba costando trabajo alcanzarlos.

-Hey, Take, ¡detente!, ¿A dónde vamos?- el grito del chico de la trenza la hizo salir un poco de su estado de shock.

-Lo siento Kane, pero no puedo detenerme, yo lo prometí, lo mantendré lejos de ti, ¡confía en mi!- ahora la chica estaba mas que confundida con las palabras de su amigo.

-¿P-pero que dices? ¿Mantenerlo alejado?- por alguna razón, que ella tenia muy oculta en su interior, esto la asusto terriblemente, por lo que de inmediato termino de reaccionar.

-¡Espera!, ¡detente de una buena vez!- pero al ver que el chico no disminuía la velocidad, planto firmemente los pies en el suelo y de un "pequeño" golpe que coloco en la cabeza de su amigo, logro pararlo.

-¡Rayos Kane, eso dolió!, ¿Cuál es la idea?- ahora el rubio se mantenía en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza y viendo algo molesto a su amiga.

-¿¡Cuál es mi idea!? ¿¡Cuál es la tuya!?- la chica solo pudo hacer estas dos preguntas porque de inmediato sintió como era levantada por dos fuertes brazos para posteriormente ser colocada detrás del poderoso cuerpo que ahora se ocupaba de protegerla.

-¡ESCUCHA!, no me interesa quien seas, pero no pienso perdonar a nadie que intente secuestrar a Akane, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi, ¡prepárate!- Ranma estaba a punto de lanzársele a golpes al chico rubio que aun se mantenía en el piso, pero el mazo de su prometida estampándose en su cabeza, lo dejo igual de noqueado en el suelo que al otro chico.

-¡Demonios Akane!, ¿ahora, que rayos te pasa?- pregunto molesto a la chica, con un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

-¿¡Que rayos les pasa a ustedes!?, se comportan como un par de niños…¡tu!, ¡calmado!- dijo autoritariamente al chico de la trenza que ahora la veía atónito.

-¡Tu!, explícame a que rayos te referías con eso de una promesa para mantenerme alejada de Ranma.- no disminuyo para nada su autoridad.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿ ¡que es esa estupidez de mantenerme alejado!?¿¡Quien te crees!?.- nuevamente se levanto dispuesto a matar a ese chico pero otra vez su camino se vio truncando por el golpe de su prometida.

-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras quieto!- se sentó en medio de los chicos para así poder evitar enfrentamientos y con la mirada les dijo a ambos diferentes mensajes, al de la trenza le dio a entender que si seguía interfiriendo lo golpearía y lo mandaría a volar muy lejos y bueno al segundo solo le amenazo con que si no hablaba lo golpearía.

-Uff- después de lanzarse entre ellos miradas amenazadoras, Take decidió darse por vencido y comenzar a explicarle las cosas a la chica.

-kane, ¿recuerdas la ultima vez que nos vimos?.- obviamente recibió una mirada enfurecida por parte del chico de la trenza por la forma en como seguía llamando a su Akane, pero lo que mas le molestaba era que a esta parecía no importarle.

-Mmmm…la verdad fue hace tanto que me cuesta un poco recodarlo, nosotros veníamos cada verano a visitar a los tíos, de eso estoy segura.- dijo mientras aun seguía pensando en la pregunta.

-¡Exacto!, ustedes venían cada verano, pero la ultima vez que vinieron fue en invierno, lo recuerdo bien y fue un año antes de que muriera tu madre.- la miro directamente a los ojos ignorando al furioso muchacho que intentaba matarlo con la mirada.

Akane, al escuchar lo que su amigo había dicho, intento hacer memoria, entonces a su mente vinieron pequeños flashes en donde recordaba el lugar cubierto de un hermoso manto de nieve, mientras ella y su querido amigo jugaban a hacer muñecos con la misma.

-¡Es cierto!, ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo el chocolate caliente, la hermosa nieve, los juegos, pero…¿eso que tiene que ver?.- la verdad no lograba entender la conexión.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste porque en aquella ocasión vinieron en invierno?.

-Pues no, la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, ¿sabes el motivo?.- la curiosidad la invadió.

-Siendo sincero, me entere por accidente, en esa ocasión tu madre, tu y tus hermanas vinieron en invierno debido a que tus padres tuvieron una pelea, tía Naoko estaba tan molesta con tu padre que las tomo a ustedes y vino a buscar refugio aquí.- dio su explicación el rubio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Mis padres peleándose? Eso no lo creo, jamás los vi en esa situación, debiste de malentender las cosas, tu y yo apenas éramos unos niños por aquella época, quizás te confundiste.- ella decía la verdad, jamás había visto pelear a sus padres por lo que no podía creer en las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Claro que no!, estoy mas que seguro yo mismo lo oí y lo vi, por eso hice mi promesa a tía Naoko en ese momento, mira las cosas sucedieron así:

**Flash back de Takeshi**

Se ve a una Akane y a un Takeshi de niños, durmiendo plácidamente uno al lado del otro en una cálida habitación, de repente el pequeño dio señales de estarse despertando.

-Kane tengo sed, acompáñame por un vaso de agua, ¡Kane!.- el pequeño intento despertar a la niña, pero debido al cansancio del día, no lo logro, por lo que resignándose a vagar solo por la casa, se levando dispuesto a conseguir el tan ansiado vaso con agua.

Camino algo soñoliento por los pasillo, pero al llegar al pequeño comedor de la casa, se percato de que la luz del lugar estaba encendida, por lo que, sigilosamente, se acercó a la puerta solo para descubrir que todos sus tíos estaban ahí reunidos y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a escuchar la conversación de los mayores.

-No, no, ¡no lo puedo aceptar!, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así a alguna de mis niñas? ¡Definitivamente no lo permitiré!.- La madre de Akane, Naoko, lloraba sin ningún disimulo al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberar el gran coraje que la embargaba.

-Tranquila Naoko-chan, bien sabes que Soun ama a sus hijas, estoy seguro que jamás permitiría que ninguna sufriera por su culpa.- señalo elocuentemente un Shiru mucho más joven.

-¡Cierto!, si el hijo de ese tal Saotome amigo suyo resultara ser todo un patán, Soun no permitiría su matrimonio, con o sin promesa, para él primero esta su familia y eso lo ha demostrado en infinidad de ocasiones.- de igual manera quiso animarla la joven Aya.

-Pero aun así….quiero que mis hijas conozcan el amor, tal y como yo hice, ¿Cómo podría pasar eso si alguna esta obligada a casarse por honor?.- su llanto no disminuía.

-¿Quien dice que eso no pueda pasar?, nadie puede saber cuando el amor nos encontrara, quien sabe, con algo de suerte, quizás ese niño sea el amor de su vida de alguna de tus hijas.- intentaba calmarla Shiru.

-Me parece difícil de creer; tengo miedo por muchas cosas, ¿Qué pasaría si el chico decide casarse y alejar a alguna de mis pequeñas de su familia? Eso no lo soportaría, pero tampoco podría hacer nada ya que estaría en todo su derecho.- su llanto regreso con más fuerza aun, al imaginarse tal situación.

-No soportaría hacerme sabedora que una de mis pequeñas esta lejos y sola con una persona que no eligió ¿y si no la trata como es debido? ¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver? ¡NO!, ¡simplemente no puedo soportarlo! ¡Mis niñas, mis pobres niñas!.- y sin mas se puso a llorar desgarradoramente al pensar en esas posibilidades.

-Naoko-chan….-ninguno de los dos sabían que decirle puesto que el futuro es y siempre será totalmente incierto, pero había un oyente mas en sala que tenia algo que agregar.

-¡YO NO LO PERMITIRE TIA!.- El grito del pequeño sorprendió a todos sus tíos.

-Take-chan, ¿Qué estas haciendo fuera de cama?.- fue la única pregunta que salió de los labios de su querida tía Aya, la cual se encontraba igual de sorprendida que los otros dos mayores en la sala.

-Jamás dejare que nadie se lleve a Kane o alguna de las demás tía, ¡te prometo que yo alejare a ese niño malo de ellas¡, no permitiré que alguien así juegue con nosotros, ¡no señor!, no lo pienso juntar.- dijo muy decido pero sin entender realmente todo lo dicho por sus tíos.

-¿N-no lo juntaras?...jajajaja.- después de que paso la sorpresa las palabras del niño solo le causaron enternecimiento y gracia debido a su inocencia.

-¡No te rías tía!, lo digo enserio, nunca aceptare a ese niño malo, ¡nunca!, yo cuidare de Kane y las demás, lo alejare, ¡Te doy mi palabra!- a pesar de que era un niño, la muerte de sus padres lo había hecho madurar demasiado, así que, con el corazón, realizo esa promesa a su adorada tía.

-Esta bien, entonces cuento contigo Take-chan.- tiernamente coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza del pequeño.

-Bien, bien, ahora será mejor que regreses a la cama Take-chan.- y así dejando en el olvido el motivo por el cual estaba ahí en primer lugar, Takeshi se dejo guiar por su querida tía Aya quien ahora lo acompañaba de regreso a su cuarto.

-Es un buen niño.- señalo Naoko mientras veía por el lugar donde el pequeño había desaparecido de su vista.

-Ciertamente lo es, y aunque es muy pequeño sabe lo que hace, él tiene razón en lo que dice Naoko…-ahora la aludida observaba a Shiru interesada por lo que iba a decir.

-Ninguna de tus hijas esta sola, nos tienen a todos nosotros para protegerlas, nadie permitiría que alguna sufriera, Naoko, no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, pero lo que si sé, es que todos, incluyendo a Soun, queremos los mejor para ellas, hay que esperar y ver que pasa.

-Tienes razón, yo misma estaré ahí, mañana mismo regresaremos a casa y hablare con Soun le diré que le daré una oportunidad a esto del compromiso, pero solo permitiré el matrimonio si al final nace el amor, ¡no aceptare menos que eso!.- dijo por fin decidida, la joven mujer.

Y así vemos a una Naoko con un nuevo semblante totalmente lleno de decisión, dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa que viniera en el futuro, pero jamás se imagino que su batallas seria mas dura de lo que imaginaba.

**Fin del flas back**

-Y eso es lo que sucedió, ¡cumpliré mi promesa!, ¡te mantendré alejada de ese estúpido Saotome!.- grito sin recordar que el chico de la trenza estaba ahí.

- ¿¡A quien demonios estas llamando estúpido he!?, además, te tengo noticias, ¡no me pienso ir¡ y ¡tampoco permitiré que nadie la aleje de mi!, realmente lo siento por la señora Tendo, pero estoy seguro que si me hubiese conocido, ella me habría permitido quedarme, así que mejor arreglemos esto aquí y ahora, ¡luchemos!- exclamo totalmente molesto sin pensar realmente en lo que decía.

-Por mi, ¡encantado!, pero te advierto que no soy un debilucho, espero que al menos soportes un poco como para divertirme un rato.- Take no sabia que esperar puesto que el chico se veía fuerte, pero él también lo era e iba a cumplir su promesa, costara lo que costara.

-Lo siento, pero quien se va a divertir aquí soy yo, ¡prepárate!- y así ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr uno enfrente del otro, listos para que sus puños se impactaran, pero antes de que alcanzaran su objetivo, un mazazo a cada uno los hizo desistir.

-¡Dejen de comportarse como un par de niños de una buena vez!.- grito muy molesta la chica a ambos muchachos que ahora se encontraban prácticamente enterados en el suelo.

-¡El comenzó!.- acuso Ranma cual pequeño niño, recuperándose un poco del golpe.

-¡Mentiroso! Fuiste tu él de la genial idea.- de igual manera se comporto Takeshi.

-¡BASTA!.- los dos guardaron silencio.

-Uff.- la chica dio un largo suspiro para calmarse un poco.

-Escucha Take, agradezco mucho tu preocupación y tu fidelidad para con mi madre, pero te aseguro que a ella no le gustaría que te enfrascara en una pelea absurda, al final, yo seré la única quien decida mi futuro, así que por favor, olvida esa promesa ¿si?.- miro con ojos suplicantes a su amigo, el cual no supo que responder, pero era obvio que olvidarse de esa promesa no estaba en sus planes.

-¡Ja!, ya la oíste, olvida esa estúpida promesa y ¡déjanos en paz! y a todo esto, ¿Quién rayos eres tu para meterte en nuestra relación?, olvídalo, la verdad no importa, igual no me pienso ir.-sonó la voz de un arrogante Ranma.

-Para tu información, Take es mí querido amigo, así que deja de insultarlo, su promesa no fue estúpida, él simplemente trataba de cuidarnos a mis hermanas y a mí, así que ¡déjalo en paz! Y por cierto, ¡claro que te vas a ir!,¡en primer lugar no sé que demonios haces aquí!-la molestia y el miedo le regresaron de golpe al recordar que estaba intentando alejarse por un tiempo del chico.

-¡Ja! Ya la oíste, ahora vete de aquí- muy risueño agrego Take.

-¡Que no me pienso ir!- aseguro muy molesto el chico de la trenza.

-¡Qué si!- le rebatió Take.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!- y así empezaba nuevamente un enfrentamiento infantil.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Por Dios, de verdad parecen un par de chiquillos!.- ante el grito, nuevamente los dos chicos guardaron silencio pero ninguno se despego la mirada llena de rencor.

-Escucha Ranma, ya esta oscureciendo y viendo que no traes ningún equipaje, te puedes quedar por esta noche en casa de mis tíos, estoy segura que no les importara, pero mañana mismo ¡te vas!- el chico no dijo nada, aceptando con su silencio la invitación de la chica, ya vería al día siguiente como haría para quedarse y por supuesto que no pensaba decirle que traía equipaje e incluso su casa de campaña, era una lastima ya que esa carpa siempre le había gustado pero bueno, una noche bajo el mismo techo que la chica valía mucho mas para él, así que se resigno a perderla por no ir en su búsqueda.

-¡Jum! Pues yo no estoy para nada de acuerdo, dime Kane ¿porque tenemos que soportar a este pesado?.-hizo notar su molestia el rubio.

-Pues a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de que te quedes con nosotros, pero ni hablar, AKANE es mi prometida y supongo que tendré que soportarlo.- nuevamente se miraron amenazadoramente.

-Chicos, ya me canse de sus peleas por el día de hoy, he tenido un día muy pesado, solo vayamos a casa ¿quieren?.-y sin esperar respuesta de ellos comenzó a arrastrar sus pies de vuelta a la residencia.

Todo el camino los tres anduvieron en silencio, la chica no se sintió incomoda por ello, de hecho lo agradecía ya que no sabia que decir, tenia muchas ideas y sentimientos rondándola, por lo cual, prefirió que las cosas siguieran así, lo que no sabia era que su silencio estaba matando a un chico en especial que se moría por escuchar su voz.

_-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no dice nada?, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle y sin embargo nada sale de mi boca, _uff.- soltó un suspiro que nadie noto.

-_Todo es culpa de este idiota, si no estuviera aquí, Akane y yo podríamos hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, estoy seguro que hasta podríamos tener una bonita reconciliación._- de inmediato se imagino que él se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la chica para llevar a cabo su "bonita reconciliación".

_-¡Demonios!, estoy comenzando a odiar a este sujeto, ¿Quién rayos dijo que era? Así, "su querido amigo Take" idiota_.- aunque hablaba para él, la voz en su cabeza sonó totalmente sarcástica al recordar la frase de la chica.

-Bien, hemos llegado.-anuncio la chica, haciendo que el chico saliera de inmediato de sus cavilaciones para mirar con algo de curiosidad la bonita casa que tenia frente a él, esta era grande y algo vieja pero a pesar de esto era hermosa, esta se encontraba rodeada de enormes arboles que comenzaban a formar parte de un gran bosque que los precedía.

-Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso, esta es la casa de los tíos de Akane, según tengo entendido estos son parientes cercanos por parte de su madre, es decir, ¡es lo mas cercano que Akane tiene a su mamá!, ¡rayos me he puesto nervioso! Me pregunto si ellos me aprobaran, ¿y si no? ¡No señor!, debo causarles una buena impresión, debo hacer que me acepten…-en estos pensamientos estaba cuando de nuevo la voz de su prometida lo saco de su ensoñación.

-Ranma, vamos, ¿o es que acaso prefieres quedarte fuera?.- solo basto esta frase para que el chico la siguiera dentro de la casa.

-Tía, tío, ¡hemos llegado¡.- anuncio con una voz que le sonó totalmente cantarina al chico de la trenza, embelesándolo al instante.

-Ah, hola chicos, ¿en donde estaban? Ya nos tenían preocupados, nos llevamos una buena sorpresa al no encontrarlos afuera de la tienda en donde deberían esperarnos.- cuestiono a los chicos con algo de reproche por haberse ido así.

-Es cierto, tu tía y yo tuvimos que cargar con todas la compras solos, estoy pensando en que cierto chico rubio no va a cenar hoy.- agrego mordazmente su tío Shiru.

-Hey,¿¡porque solo yo!?, además toda la culpa la tiene este tonto por aparecer por aquí.- dijo mientras señala a Ranma, el cual, solo le devolvió la mirada enfurecida.

-Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, ¿Quién es este chico tan apuesto?.- su tía se ruborizo un poco al ver al joven artista marcial, cuestión que de inmediato, activo los celos de su posesivo marido.

-Es cierto, ¿Quién eres tu y que haces en mi casa?.- con uno de sus brazos atrajo a su mujer, mientras amenazadoramente miraba al pobre chico.

Ranma se puso totalmente nervioso, los pensamientos sobre que era la importante familia materna de Akane le regresaron en seguida a su mente, por lo que, en un movimiento totalmente robotizado y sudando frio, se presento a si mismo.

-E-es un honor conocerlos, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y bueno, yo soy…¡soy el prometido de da Akane! mucho gusto.- hizo una muy rígida reverencia a los mayores que de inmediato reconocieron el apellido.

-¡Saotome! ¡Así que tu eres Ranma Saotome!, pero mírate, ¡eres un encanto!, bienvenido a nuestra casa, mi nombre es Aya, pero puedes llamarme tía Aya como todos los de la familia, es un gusto conocerte por fin, vamos, adelante, esta es tu casa, al fin y al cabo prácticamente eres de la familia.- tomo la mano del chico, el cual se encontraba totalmente rojo por las palabras dichas por su nueva tía, pero sin oponer resistencia se dejo guiar hasta el comedor del lugar.

-Por favor toma asiento, justo estábamos por cenar, discúlpame, de haber sabido que venias, hubiera preparado algo especial.- el resto de los integrantes de la familia también tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, en cuanto Akane se sentó en la esquina contraria a él, instintivamente Ranma se recorrió para quedar junto a ella, tal y como lo hacia en Nerima, para molestia del rubio.

-Estoy seguro que el chico aquí presente, no tendrá quejas mi amor, ¿no es cierto?.- una mirada aun más amenazante le fue dirigida al chico de la trenza por parte Shiru.

-¡No! ¡por supuesto que no!, estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que prepare será deliciosa.- intentaba responder el pobre Ranma que ya se encontraba al borde de un colapso debido a la fuerte amenaza que le estaba dirigiendo el hombre, pero esta se vio totalmente interrumpida cuando su esposa estampo una de sus sartenes en la cabeza del pobre sujeto.

-Je je lo siento Ranma, mi esposo generalmente es una muy amable persona, es solo que a veces se comporta como un niño, pero por favor no le prestes atención y si te molesta solo ven a decirme ¿ok?.- con una sonrisa radiante dijo al chico.

-Je je je, G-gracias.- por la cabeza del chico caía una gran gota de sudor ante tal escena, no había duda, esa mujer era pariente cercana a la familia de Akane.

Después de una "agradable" cena en la que mas de algún par de ojos pretendían matarlo, Ranma se dejo guiar por su nueva tía y su querida prometida a una muy acogedora aunque pequeña habitación donde pasaría la noche.

-Bien, puedes pasar en esta habitación la noche, no es mucho pero es la primera vez en un largo tiempo que tenemos varias visitas, espero que te sea cómoda.- era cierto la habitación únicamente contaba con una pequeña cama y un ropero que tampoco era muy grande, la cama se encontraba justo al lado de una gran ventana.

-Es perfecta, muchas gracias t-t-tía Aya.- le costó horrores poder dirigirse así a la mujer, pero realmente quería hacerlo, por alguna razón al logarlo, se sintió mas cerca de su prometida.

-Ho vaya, realmente eres encantador, bueno chicos los dejo para que se den las buenas noches.- y con una aun mas radiante sonrisa salió de ahí, dejando a los jóvenes totalmente colorados debido a sus insinuaciones.

-Parece que te has ganado a tía Aya.- fue el único comentario que se le ocurrió para romper ese incomodo silencio.

-¿Tu crees?, la verdad es que es muy agradable, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su esposo.- le siguió la corriente a su prometida.

-¡oye!, el tío Shiru es igual de agradable y gentil que ella, solo que es un poco posesivo y no le agrada la presencia de extraños cerca de su familia, en especial si estos son varones.- termino de agregar con algo de gracia.

-Bueno, supongo que lo entiendo, a ninguno nos gusta que otros estén rondando cerca de su mujer.- al decir esto, inconscientemente le clavo una intensa mirada a la chica.

-He, si bueno, y-yo ya me voy, como dije antes, estoy cansada, que descanses.- intento darse la media vuelta y salir de ahí, pero a medio camino la mano de su prometido sujetándole la muñeca evitaron su huida.

-Akane, lo que dije esta tarde es en serio, no me voy a ir, no sin ti…yo...- jamás su prometido le había dirigido una mirada tan intensa, pero ahí estaba y el hecho de que la acompañara con las palabras que decía, únicamente le dejaban de opción quedarse tan muda y rígida como un árbol.

-Ejem, veo que ya te has acomodado, bueno supongo que no hay problema si te quedas aquí por hoy, después de todo será solo por una noche.- de un momento a otro, Take apareció en lugar, colocándose justo entre ellos, logrando con eso que "disimuladamente" apartar la mano del chico que sujetaba a Akane y así igualmente terminar con el momento.

-Ja, yo que tu, no contaría con eso, estoy seguro que esta cama y yo seremos mejores amigos por un tiempo.- ese chico realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Quieres apostar?.- Tal parecía que a Take también le era difícil lidiar con el muchacho, a la primera provocación se descolocaba totalmente.

-¡Lo que quieras!.- se miraron nuevamente amenazadoramente mientras rayitos que salían de sus ojos chocaban entre si.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, lo siento chicos pero hasta aquí llego yo, que pasen una buena noche.- y sin decir mas salió de ahí.

-¡Espérame Kane!, yo también me voy a dormir, después de todo, mi habitación queda justo al lado de la tuya.- con una sonrisa triunfal dejo al moreno mientras salía tras la chica.

-A-al lado…¡espera! ¡No te acerques a mi prometida!.- y después de una larga noche, en donde la mitad de ella, los chicos se la pasaron peleando sin que nadie mas les prestara atención, ambos terminaron durmiendo en el pasillo alcanzados finalmente por el cansancio del duro día.

Al día siguiente, en la mesa de ese bonito comedor estilo oriental…

-Y dime Ranma, ¿dormiste bien?.- sonriente pregunto al chico mientras colocaba una gran cantidad de comida en la mesa.

-Si tía, muchas gracias, aunque hubiera dormido mejor si cierto idiota no me hubiera estado provocando toda la noche.- agrego con molestia mientras veía al rubio.

-Tu fuiste el culpable, yo únicamente quería dormir tranquilamente al lado de la habitación de Kane.- nuevamente comenzó a "picar" al chico.

-¿¡Y tu crees que lo iba a permitir!?.- nuevos rayos empezaron a salir de los ojos de ambos chicos.

-Hey tranquilos chicos, mientras comemos las delicias de mi amor, nadie se pelea, ¿entendido?.- ambos se quedaron en silencio ante la autoridad de su tío.

-Cielos he de admitir que desde que llegaste Akane-chan, la casa esta mas llena de vida que nunca, no creo aburrirme si estas aquí, desde lo del incidente pasado hasta ahora todo ha sido mas que interesante.- comento su tía para nerviosismo de la chica.

-Tía por favor no menciones eso, aun no logro superarlo, por poco y daño gravemente a Kane.- dijo resignado el rubio sin pensar en nada mas, realmente se sentía muy mal por lo que pudo haber hecho.

-Je je je, solo olvídenlo, eso no fue nad…-pero su frase se vio abruptamente interrumpida por el grito de su prometido.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Te atreviste a tocar a mi Akane!?.- la furia lo cegó, no pensó en nada de lo que decía, simplemente se giro hacia la chica y la examino de los pies a la cabeza, y por primera vez desde que la vio lo noto, una pequeña bandita que se mantenía sobre una de las mejillas de la chica, pero esto basto para su aura aumentara en demasía.

-R-ranma, no es nada, fue solo un accidente, yo…-pero nuevamente su frase se vio interrumpida cuando el chico de la trenza tomo del cuello de su camisa al rubio, que debido a la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar y termino siendo arrojado hacia el jardín debido a un fuerte puñetazo que le coloco el moreno en la quijada.

-¡Óyeme! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- logro decir una vez que se medio recupero del golpe.

-¡CALLATE!¡No te lo pienso perdonar! Has herido gravemente a Akane y eso jamás te lo voy perdonar, ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!.- Su aura creció aun mas, tanto que la verdad, dejo clavado al pobre rubio en su lugar.

-¿Herida grave? ¿Se refiere al diminuto rasguño que tienes en la mejilla?.- inocentemente pregunto su tía a la chica, mientras veía con algo de sorpresa a los jóvenes que aun se encontraban uno frente al otro.

-Yo… ¡debo detener esto!- no le contesto a su tía, sabia que tenia que detener a ambos chicos, no estaba segura como, pero ciertamente no cometería el mismo error que hizo una vez en Ryugenzawa, corrió hacia ellos y justo cuando el de la trenza estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia el rubio hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Por favor Ranma…detente.- cuando tuvo cerca al chico se lanzo hacia su pecho, hundiendo su cabeza en este y entrelazo sus brazos por detrás de la espalda del joven, lo que logro que de inmediato este, detuviera su marcha.

-A-akane, pero él…yo…te lastimo…-no lograba decir ninguna frase coherente, el contacto con la chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Fue un accidente, vamos, hablemos en otro lugar para que te calmes.- le dirigió una dulce sonrisa e igualmente, dulcemente tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas para posteriormente jalarlo y así comenzar a caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida de la casa, ante la atónita mirada de la familia.

-H-hey, ¡esperen! ¿A dónde crees que te llevas a Kane?- el rubio logro salir de su asombro una vez que los perdió de vista, pero cuando iba a ir detrás de ellos, su tío lo detuvo.

-Alto ahí Take, creo que por esta vez es mejor que los dejes hablar en paz.- ni siquiera lo vio cuando decía esto, su mirada estaba dirigida al lugar en donde habían salido ambos jóvenes.

-Pero tío…-su tono era de total frustración y reproche.

-¡he dicho que ALTO!, tu mismo viste el tamaño de el aura de ese mocoso, si te hubieras enfrentado a él en esas condiciones, podría haberte matado, es mejor que lo dejemos calmarse un poco y por lo que veo Akane-chan es la única que puede controlarlo, vamos terminemos de comer.- en silencio todos regresaron a sus lugares pero Take no pudo volver a probar bocado, sabia que lo que decía su tío era mas que cierto y por ello se sentía aun mas molesto y frustrado.

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!, hasta aquí con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y si no de todas maneras háganmelo saber para así poder hacer algo al respecto.

Me gustaría dejar una reflexión, soy una persona que siempre he adorado la serie de Ranma por lo que me encanta leer historias de esta, pero debido al tiempo, generalmente me dejo guiar por el numero de reviews que tienen las historias para comenzar a leer alguna, sé que no debería ser así, pero como dije antes, el tiempo no me permite leer libremente, por fin, después de ya algunos años la verdad, pude terminar el numero de paginas que mostraba por lo que decidí darle una segunda vuelta y comenzar a leer aquellos fics que deje a un lado, tal fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que muchas de estas historias son realmente buenas pero que apenas y cuentan con unos escasos seis reviews.

Mi reflexión es la siguiente: como escritora se lo genial y motivacional que se siente recibir comentarios sobre alguna obra y créanme que esto no lo digo por mi, a mi en ese aspecto me ha ido sensacional y siempre les estaré agradecida a todos los que mejan sus comentarios, pero me resulto muy triste ver historias así, me parece que es justo que si nos tomamos el tiempo para leer una gran historia deberíamos al menos agradecer el tiempo que se toma el autor para escribirla, por favor seamos un poco mas considerados y dejemos algún pequeño comentario ¿si? Les aseguro que así mas historias serán terminadas en nuestra querida pagina.

Bueno eso es todo.

Les agradezco a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia tan descabellada y más aun a los que me han dejado reviews, a todos Uds.:

¡ARIGATO!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Nihao! Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo =)

* * *

Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

Una aclaración, Akane convertida en gato no habla, es igual que shampoo, por eso cuando se convierta y para evitar confusiones pondré sus pensamientos entre comillas y con letras negritas y cursivas de tal manera:

**_-"así piensa akane-neko"_**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

-Yo… ¡debo detener esto!- no le contesto a su tía, sabia que tenia que detener a ambos chicos, no estaba segura como, pero ciertamente no cometería el mismo error que hizo una vez en Ryugenzawa, corrió hacia ellos y justo cuando el de la trenza estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia el rubio, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Por favor Ranma…detente.- cuando tuvo cerca al chico se lanzo hacia su pecho, hundiendo su cabeza en este y entrelazo sus brazos por detrás de la espalda del joven, lo que logro que de inmediato este, detuviera su marcha.

-A-akane, pero él…yo…te lastimo…-no lograba decir ninguna frase coherente, el contacto con la chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Fue un accidente, vamos, hablemos en otro lugar para que te calmes.- le dirigió una dulce sonrisa e igualmente, dulcemente tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas para posteriormente jalarlo y así comenzar a caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida de la casa, ante la atónita mirada de la familia.

-H-hey, ¡esperen! ¿A dónde crees que te llevas a Kane?- el rubio logro salir de su asombro una vez que los perdió de vista, pero cuando iba a ir detrás de ellos, su tío lo detuvo.

-Alto ahí Take, creo que por esta vez es mejor que los dejes hablar en paz.- ni siquiera lo vio cuando decía esto, su mirada estaba dirigida al lugar en donde habían salido ambos jóvenes.

-Pero tío…-su tono era de total frustración y reproche.

-¡he dicho que ALTO!, tu mismo viste el tamaño de el aura de ese mocoso, si te hubieras enfrentado a él en esas condiciones, podría haberte matado, es mejor que lo dejemos calmarse un poco y por lo que veo Akane-chan es la única que puede controlarlo, vamos terminemos de comer.- en silencio todos regresaron a sus lugares pero Take no pudo volver a probar bocado, sabia que lo que decía su tío era mas que cierto y por ello se sentía aun mas molesto y frustrado.

* * *

En algún claro del bosque…

Hacia rato que Akane y Ranma estaban en un bonito claro que se encontraba un poco retirado de la casa de sus tíos, ninguno había dicho nada durante todo el trayecto, simplemente caminaron tomados de las manos, e incluso cuando llegaron al lugar se mantuvieron uno frente al otro sin romper su contacto, hasta que un rato después, fue la misma chica quien lo soltó para tomar asiento en una rama que alguna vez había pertenecido a un frondoso árbol.

-¡Demonios Akane!,¿Por qué rayos me detuviste?, ¡ese idiota me las va a pagar!-una vez que perdió el contacto con la chica, su cerebro se reconecto un poco, por ello, la gran ira que tenia contra el rubio regreso de un solo golpe, por lo que dio media vuelta decidido a encontrarlo nuevamente y ahora, asegurar su venganza. Pero claro, todo esto fue olvidado rápidamente cuando la chica volvió a tomarlo de la mano.

-Basta Ranma, por favor, ya te lo dije, fue un tonto accidente, Take jamás haría nada para dañarme.- dulcemente le dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, esperaba que el chico la entendiera sin tener que dar mas explicaciones.

-¡TAKE!, ¡TAKE!, ¡TAKE ESTO! ¡TAKE EL OTRO! ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ÉL PARA TI DE TODAS MANERAS?!- Los celos lo inundaron, pero la chica no fue la única que aprendió de Ryugenzawa, por eso en esta ocasión, preguntaría antes de actuar, aunque no por ello la gran ola de sentimientos en contra del muchacho, amigo de su prometida, disminuía en lo más mínimo.

-¡ES MI AMIGO! ¡TAL Y COMO UKYO ES TU "QUERIDA AMIGA" DE LA INFANCIA, DE IGUAL MANERA ES TAKE PARA MI!- Por mucho que lo intento no pudo controlar su carácter.

¡NO ES LO MISMO!- grito igual de molesto.

-¿POR QUE NO?- No se iba a dejar intimidar por su prometido.

-Pues porque…bueno…esto...- intento pensar algún buen argumento, pero nada apareció en su mente.

-Bueno, ¡eso no importa!, además ¡yo no ando todo meloso con Ukyo, así como tu, con tu amiguito ese!- era obvio que no se iba a dejar ganar esa discusión.

-Nooo, claro que no ¡U-chan!- todo esta frase fue dicha con gran ironía y sarcasmo.

- ¡Tampoco ando detrás de ella por todos lados, en cambio tu…incluso viniste hasta acá para verlo!- sabia que esa no era la verdad pero el momento lo supero.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, solo… ¡solo quería un tiempo para pensar en varias cosas! ¡De todas maneras no es como si te importara!- al decir esto se cruzo de brazos.

-¿¡Y no podías pensar en algún lugar cerca de mi!? ¿¡Que no me importa!? ¡POR TU CULPA CASI ME VUELVO LOCO!- como siempre el calor de la discusión le hacia decir cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente.

-¿¡Y PORQUE DEMONIOS TENDRIA YO LA CULPA DE ESO!?-tampoco ella estaba usando su razonamiento, simplemente gritaba lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente.

-¡PORQUE TE ALEJASTE DE MI! TE FUISTE DEJANDOME SOLO EN NERIMA! ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS PENSASTE QUE ESTARIA CONTIGO LEJOS HE!?- Realmente se estaba dejando llevar.

-¡PUES SEGURAMENTE ESTARIAS MUY FELIZ CON ALGUNA DE TUS PROMETIDAS ¿NO?!

-¡SI ME IMPORTARA ALGUNA DE ELLAS, ¿CREES QUE ESTARIA AQUÍ?! ¡SIEMPRE SERAS UNA BOBA CELOSA!- le molestaba que ella pensara que cualquier otra fuera más importante para él que ella.

-¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES BOBA CELOSA HEEE?, Y SI LO SOY, ES MI PROBLEMA, SI NO TE GUSTA VETE CON OTRA, AL FIN Y AL CABO TIENE VARIAS OPCIONES.- ¿como rayos se atrevía a insultarla?

-¡NO TE DESARAS DE MI TAN FACILMENTE!, ¡ADEMAS YO NO DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTARA, LO UNICO ES QUE ME GUSTARIA QUE ME TUVIERAS UN POCO MAS DE CONFIANZA, POR LO DEMAS TODO DE TI ME ENCANTA!- y tal y como siempre sucedía en esas situaciones en donde Ranma no piensa en absolutamente nada, dejo fluir sus sentimientos por lo que termino diciendo lo que realmente sentía.

En ese momento los dos se paralizaron, al finalizar la frase, tanto Ranma como Akane se habían dado cuenta de lo que el chico había dicho y para ser francos, ninguno se lo creía, uno porque nunca creyó tener el valor de decirle algo así y la otra porque simplemente no concebía que él pensara así de ella.

-R-ranma, ¿tu de verdad, p-piensas así de mi?- fue ella quien rompió ese incomodo silencio, pero realmente quería saber si lo que acaba de escuchar era verdad.

-B-bueno, veras, yo…-el chico no lograba armar ninguna frase coherente, siempre le había resultado una misión imposible hablarle de como realmente se sentía a su prometida, muy pocas veces lo había logrado, como aquella vez en el monte fénix.

-"_el monte fénix, casi la pierdo ese día, no puedo volver atrás, no quiero hacerlo, tengo que hacer algo, si no realmente podría perderla".- _ese y varios pensamientos similares pasaron por su mente, pero todos terminaban en una misma conclusión, tenia que enfrentar sus miedos y dejar atrás su orgullo si quería quedarse con la chica.

-Akane, yo…-después de un rato adquirió una seriedad que intimido un poco a la chica.

-¡Hey idiota, Kane, muévanse, rápido!- el grito de cierto chico rubio interrumpió abruptamente su charla, pero aun así ninguno se movió, simplemente miraron en la dirección de donde venia el grito.

Al girar sus vistas, pudieron ver como Take corría hacia ellos, extrañamente detrás de él, algunos arboles caían o se agitaban fuertemente, como si algo grande fuera detrás del chico.

-¡muévanse!- al llegar al lado de ellos jalo bruscamente del brazo de la chica y la arrastro con él en su carrera.

-¿P-pero que pasa take?- justo estaba preguntando cuando vio como de la hierba salía un extraño ser sin forma aparente, era como si fuera una serpiente pero estaba hecha de lodo y tenía un solo ojo.

-¿¡Q-que demonios es eso!?- pregunto Ranma ahora, tomando el otro brazo de la chica e igualmente jalando de ella para evitar ser alcanzados.

-Es un Kodama, un espíritu del bosque, pero este ha sido maleado y por ello se encuentra fuera de control, hay que purificarlo para que vuelva a ser tranquilo como es su naturaleza.- explicaba mientras ágilmente todos corrían por el bosque, pero su camino se vio truncado cuando llegaron a un acantilado por donde caía una cascada.

-¿Y ahora que, genio?- decía un Ranma sin saber realmente que hacer, nunca se había enfrentado a algo así.

-¡Voy a purificarlo!, pero necesito encontrar el momento exacto para realizar tal acto, solo salgan del camino y hagan lo que hagan no intente golpearlo directamente, se podrían hundir en él.- y sin mas saco su espada y comenzó su ataque contra el Kodama.

-¡Take cuidado!, ¡rayos tengo que ayudarlo!- vio como su amigo escapo apenas de un fuerte ataque por parte del espíritu, por lo que alarmada, empezó a andar hacia a él, pero una fuerte mano que la sujeto le evito continuar con su camino.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas!? Ya lo escuchaste, no podemos hacer nada, si usamos nuestro estilo de pelea no lograremos nada, déjalo, parece que el idiota sabe lo que hace.-trato de calmar sus celos y hablar un poco al favor del rubio para no exponer al peligro a la chica.

-Pero Ranma, no puedo dejarlo solo, ¡debo ayudarlo!- dijo con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-¡Boba! ¡No voy a dejar que vayas a ponerte en peligro!, además, ¿¡porque demonios debes preocuparte tanto por él, hee?, el idiota es capaz de cuidarse solo.- al decir esto y debido a que trataba de controlar sus celos, soltó a la chica para apretar fuertemente sus puños.

- ¡Ranma, ahora no!- tan concentrados estaban en su discusión que jamás se dieron cuenta en el momento en el que espíritu paso por encima del agua del rio que estaba junto a ellos, y que, debido a la presión de esta, arrojo con ella a la chica al barranco.

-¡KANE!- grito su amigo al verla caer junto con la ola de agua que le aventó el espíritu, intento alcanzarla pero era obvio que jamás llegaría a tiempo ya que se encontraba a una distancia considerada, se sentía frustrado ya que fue debido a uno de sus descuidos que la chica estaba cayendo ahora.

-¡AKANE!- Ranma soltó el grito totalmente desesperado y asustado, perdió toda visión de la chica debido al agua, que por cierto, de milagro no lo había alcanzado, aun sin verla tenia claro la trayectoria de esta, si no la atrapaba caería irremediablemente por el barranco, por lo que, sin pensarlo se lanzo a su ayuda.

Por puro instinto, atrapo con su mano la masa que caía hacia el vacío y con la otra mano logro aferrarse a una rama que estaba al filo del barranco, pero al poco tiempo sintió algo fuera de lo habitual al tacto con su prometida.

-¿P-pero que…?.- estaba seguro que había atrapado a la chica, pero también lo estaba de que lo que sentía era demasiado peludo para ser ella, por lo que sin pensarlo y aun sin soltarla desvió su vista hacia ella.

-G-G-G-¡GATO!- como primera impresión se quedo totalmente shockedo después de haber dado tremendo grito, que fue claramente escuchado por Take, el cual, de inmediato, y aprovechando que le había dado un duro golpe al Kodama, se acercó para ver la situación.

Ahí estaban, el idiota y su amiga que ahora estaba transformada en gato y que aparentemente se encontraba inconsciente, seguramente debido al golpe y la sorpresa del ataque, lo que mas le extraño fue la reacción del chico, este estaba temblando y sin poder moverse, cuando de repente, pudo percibir como este aflojaba su agarre poco a poco.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A SOLTAR A KANE!- grito desesperado al ver que el chico comenzaba a soltarla.

-¿A-akane?- el grito del rubio y su afirmación sobre su prometida, lo devolvieron un poco de su inconciencia, lo que hizo que de inmediato reforzara su agarre pese a su gran terror.

-¡Así es bobo, esa gatita es mi Kane así que mas te vale no soltarla o te mato!- gritaba mientras reanudaba su pelea con el espíritu.

-¡E-e-ella no es tuya!-a pesar de todo, sus celos siempre estaban presente, pero eso no evitaba que miles de preguntas pasaran ahora por su mente.

El rubio lucho arduamente contra el Kodama, de un momento a otro encontró el momento exacto para realizar su técnica y con gran maestría logro purificar al espíritu, regresándolo a su naturaleza tranquila, por lo que sin mas, desapareció del lugar dejando al muchacho exhausto en su lugar.

-Vaya si que ha sido difícil esta vez, ¿me pregunto que estará pasando?, últimamente se sienten muy perturbados los espíritus…. ¡Kane!, cielos por poco y lo olvido.- se levanto apresurado para acercarse hasta donde estaban los chicos pero antes de llegar a la orilla un "maullido" casi gutural lo hizo detenerse en el acto.

Ranma ahora en estado de Neko-ken, tenía una sola cosa en mente, tenía cerca a su adorada compañera, aunque sentía que había algo diferente, no le cabía duda de que era ella y bueno siendo más ligera le facilitaba el trabajo para llevarla con él. De un rápido movimiento dio un salto de gran distancia y en el aire acomodo a la pequeña gatita sobre su espalda, cayendo limpiamente sobre sus cuatro "patas" ya fuera de peligro.

-O-oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- El chico frente a él lucia totalmente intimidante, dio un pequeño paso hacia delante para acercarse a ellos, pero fue paralizado por un aun mas intimidante maullido por parte del chico de la trenza.

-¿P-pero que haces idiota?, ¿Qué no ves que hay que transformar a Kane y revisar que no este herida?- a pesar de lo dicho no se pudo mover e incluso se sentía mas amenazado por él chico de la trenza, el cual parecía querer matarlo de un momento a otro.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, ambos viéndose amenazadoramente, ese humano no le gustaba para nada a neko-Ranma, le molestaba muchísimo que siquiera se encontrara en el mismo lugar que su compañera, así que siguiendo sus instintos, el cual era alejarla de cualquier "macho" que no fuera él, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr sin un rumbo fijo, adentrándose en el bosque.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde rayos vas? ¡Regresa!.- intento seguirlo, pero parecía que había aumentado su velocidad, eso sumado a que se encontraba agotado debido a la pelea de hace unos momentos, le dio como resultado que de un momento a otro los perdiera de vista.

-¡Maldición!, los perdí, pero yo lo prometí, no me daré por vencido, seguiré buscando.- y así, inicio su exhaustiva búsqueda.

Mientras el otro lugar del bosque, cerca del rio y ya muy alejados del chico rubio…

Neko-Ranma, al sentir que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos del odioso "macho", decidió parar su carrera, a pesar de todo, estaba consiente de que su pequeña compañera no se encontraba muy bien del todo, así que antes de depositarla en el suelo, acerco una gran cantidad de hojas para hacerle mas cómodo su descanso, una ves que hubo terminado con la pequeña "cama" improvisada, deposito a la gatita con el mayor cuidado para posteriormente enroscarse alrededor de ella y plácidamente comenzar a dormir.

Un rato mas tarde…

El chico de la trenza comenzó a sentir como algunos rayos del ocaso le daban de lleno en la cara, por lo que lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos; al enfocar lo que tenia entre sus brazos se paralizo por algunos instantes, pero después de unos segundos instintivamente se separo bruscamente de la pequeña gatita peli-azul que aun dormía y sin pensarlo comenzó a correr para alejarse de ella.

_-"¡NO TE ATREVAS A SOLTAR A KANE_!"- Ese grito, realizado hace algún rato por el chico rubio, lo hizo detenerse en el acto.

-¿A-akane?, ¡ahora recuerdo!, ese idiota dijo que ella es akane, pero ¿Cómo?- a su mente llegaron todos los hechos ocurridos ese día y uno en especial llamo su atención, el momento en que ella había sido tocada por el agua fría.

-¡Es cierto! Estoy seguro que cambio con el agua fría, tal y como un maldito de Jusenkyo, eso quiere decir que si en realidad es ella y adquirió esa maldición debe cambiar con agua caliente.

Aun algo alejado de la gatita, se acercó al rio y sacando una tetera de quien sabe donde, la lleno con agua para posteriormente hacer una fogata y esperar a que esta se calentara; después, con mucho cuidado y miedo se acercó hasta el animalito dispuesto a descubrir la verdad.

- Que no sea ella, por Dios, que no sea ella.- realmente no quería pensar en su prometida como una maldita de Jusenkyo, él sabia todo los problemas y peligros que acarreaba esa maldición, por ello rezaba para que no fuera así, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando un momento después de rociar un poco de agua al minino, apareció totalmente desnudo, el cuerpo de su prometida, la cual ni siquiera con el agua salió de su inconciencia.

En un primer momento ni siquiera le presto atención a la desnudes de la chica, al verla, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas totalmente traumado, frustrado, enojado, preocupado, entre otras muchas cosas mas.

-¡MALDICION! ¿POR QUE A ELLA?- grito una vez que pudo medio reaccionar, mientras unas pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos, tardo un poco en volver a tomar un poco de control, una vez que logro moverse, se quito su camisa y con ella, cubrió el cuerpo de la chica para después alejarse para pensar con mas claridad.

Un rato mas tarde, Akane comenzó a dar señas de conciencia, no recordaba mucho de lo que le había pasado, lo ultimo que venia a su memoria era como era arrastrada por una fuerte ola de agua helada, por lo que le resultaba realmente extraño encontrarse sobre una cama de hojas y muy cerca de una fogata que aparentemente había sido arrastrada de su lugar original y que ahora le proporcionaba calor.

-¿Ranma?, ¿Take?- giro su cabeza esperando encontrarse con alguno, pero al no verlos, se levanto de su lugar dispuesta a encontrarlos, cuestión de la que se arrepintió de inmediato, ya que, al ponerse de pie, se percato de su desnudes.

-¡Haaa!- dio un pequeño gritito ruborizándose en el acto, pero enseguida se percato de la camisa roja, que debido al movimiento, había caído al piso, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, la tomo y se la coloco rápidamente, gracias a que su prometido era mas alto que ella, esta le cubrió gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Es la camisa de Ranma, ¿entonces él sabe que yo…?.-preocupada, pero mas decidida que nunca, camino en busca de su prometido, no tardo mucho para dar con él, ya que este se encontraba en medio del rio, sobre una gran roca.

Akane se acercó a la orilla silenciosamente, estaba fascinada con el espectáculo que tenia enfrente, él chico de la trenza realizaba rápidos y certeros movimientos, logrando con ello, que toda el agua a su alrededor se elevara pero sin salpicarlo siquiera, él la utilizaba para convertirla en potentes puños que salían disparados a gran distancia tal y como había hecho alguna vez cuando se enfrento a kirin.

Estaba totalmente embelesada, el chico frente a ella era perfecto, guapo, dedicado, dispuesto a dar todo en una batalla, definitivamente no le cabía duda de porque se había enamorado de él, cuestión que le desgarraba el alma al recordar que, según ella, no era correspondida, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de su prometido sobre ella.

-Akane…-únicamente logro pronunciar un leve murmullo con su nombre, ya que la imagen que le mostraba su prometida era celestial, ahí frente a él, se encontraba la chica mas hermosa que jamás hubiese visto y el hecho de que estuvieran al descubierto sus bellas y pequeñas piernas no lo ayudaban demasiado.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando logro recordar la razón por la cual había decido ir a entrenar un poco al rio, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado dio un ágil salto para colocarse justo enfrente de la chica a escasos pasos de ella.

-¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?- ante cualquier cosa estaba primeramente su bienestar, por lo que acompañando sus preguntas la recorrió de arriba abajo, intentando encontrar alguna herida.

-E-estoy bien.- logro contestar, pues la mirada de su prometido la estaba intimidando aun más.

-¿Cómo?- dijo decididamente pero sin levantar la mirada y con los puños a su costado fuertemente apretados, una vez que estuvo seguro que se encontraba bien.

-¿He?- pregunto ella sin entenderlo.

-¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ES QUE AHORA ERES UNA MALDITA DE JUSENKYO!? ¡NO ES POSIBLE!, ¡TE DEJE SOLO POR CUATRO DIAS, EN ESE TIEMPO NO PUDISTE IR Y VENIR DE CHINA PARA ADQUIRIR LA MALDICION!- estallo el pobre chico que se había estado torturando hasta ahora, con cientos de preguntas.

-Yo…- la chica estaba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de carácter de su prometido.

-¡ES MAS, AHORA QUE RECUERDO, AUNQUE HUBIERAS PODIDO IR, NO PODRIAS HABER CAIDO EN UN ESTANQUE YA QUE ESTOS FUERON DESTRUIDOS LA ULTIMA VEZ!, ENTONCES DIME ¿¡COMO!? .- Al terminar de eso pareció calmarse un poco, por lo que guardo silencio y espero la respuesta de la chica.

-¡I-idiota!, ¡no tienes por qué gritarme!-fue su primera reacción.

-Etto, yo, veras, bueno, en realidad no es tu asunto, ¡no te importa!, solo espero que ahora me entiendas y te vayas de aquí, no quiero tener que estarme ocultando cada vez que me transforme, yo…-no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento se vio aprisionada entre los brazos de su prometido.

-Tonta, no me importa en que te transformes, no me iré, ya veremos como nos las arreglaremos, pero pase lo que pase no me alejare de ti, superare mi miedo, ¡lo prometo!, pero aun así debes decirme que ocurrió-apretó mas fuerte contra a él a la chica.

-R-ranma…pero no creo que lo logres, es decir, shampoo siempre se ha convertido en gato y ha estado cerca de ti y no lo has superado.- dijo mientras se separaba de él para poder pensar mejor y por cierto, haciendo caso omiso a eso de dar explicaciones.

-Eso es diferente, realmente no me interesa hacer ningún esfuerzo por estar cerca de ella o de ninguna otra, solo tu…bueno…yo.- empezó a jugar con sus pulgares nerviosamente, olvidándose de eso de la explicación.

_-"Este es el momento Saotome, no te acobardes, simplemente dile todo lo que sientes por ella, dile que no la vas a dejar escapar, ni ahora ni nunca".-_ eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del, ahora, nervioso chico.

-A-akane, bueno, yo, n-no me importa como te veas, nunca me ha importado, aunque creo que hasta como g-g-gatita te ves muy…etto..linda.- le costó mucho trabajo decir eso, mas la parte de "gatita" pero si iba a superar su miedo a los felinos tenia que empezar por poder nombrarlos siquiera.

-Ranma…-Akane se sonrojo por lo que le decía el chico, pero este siguió hablando, por lo que decidió quedarse en silencio.

-Bueno, veras…creo que seremos una pareja aun mas rara, aunque bueno no creo que la gente vea raro si una chica y un g-g-g-gato caminan juntos por la calle ¿verdad?, jajaja.- rio como un tonto tratando de liberar algo de tensión.

-¡B-baka! ¿Es que acaso piensas seguirme cuando este convertida en gato?, ni siquiera los soportas, ¡deja de decir tonterías!- se cruzo de brazos y desvió sus rostro totalmente ruborizada por la mención de su prometido al decir que ellos son pareja.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- pregunto ahora totalmente serio Ranma, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la chica.

-¿C-cuenta de que?- a cada paso que daba el chico, inconscientemente ella retrocedía un poco, sintiéndose totalmente intimidada.

-De que vivo siguiéndote, Akane, no quiero, ni puedo estar lejos de ti, porque yo…te am…

-¡kane! ¡Que gusto, por fin te encontré!- de sorpresa e interrumpiendo totalmente al chico de la trenza, hizo su aparición el rubio.

-¡T-take!- logro pronunciar la chica totalmente sorprendida por la repentina aparición de su amigo.

-Oh cielos, me tenias tan preocupado, ¿estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada este idiota?- decía mientras protectoramente abrazaba a la chica en cuestión.

-E-estoy bien, no ha pasado nada, ¿porque abría Ranma de hacerme daño?- cuestiono mientras intentaba alejarse del chico.

-Realmente me asuste cuando el idiota comenzó a maullar, tenia miedo a que te hiciera daño ¡mi pobre Kane, debiste pasarla terrible!- los esfuerzos por liberarse le fueron en vano ya que solo consiguió que el chico la apretara mas contra él.

De un momento a otro una gran aura de batalla se dejo sentir en el lugar y el "tierno" abrazo de los amigos se vio fieramente interrumpido.

-¡Ya te dije que no toques a mi prometida!, y para que lo sepas, jamás le haría daño a AKANE, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.- amenazo mientras colocaba a la chica muy muy cerca de él, protectoramente.

-Je, no te tengo miedo, ¡cuando quieras!- correspondió de inmediato a la mirada amenazante.

-¡Me las pagaras, idiota inoportuno!- y así, una infantil batalla comenzó entre ellos.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, ¡chicos los espero en casa!- y con mucha resignación comenzó a andar hacia la casa de sus tíos, realmente ansiaba poder darse un buen baño y descansar en su cómoda cama.

-¡Espera!- gritaron ambos chicos cuando se dieron cuenta que ella ya se encontraba un poco lejos, por lo que rápidamente corrieron para alcanzarla mientras todavía se daban uno que otro golpe en su trayecto.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar del bosque….

-Así que pudiste escapar del regalito que te envié mi gatita, bueno no será por mucho, pronto serás toda mía.- una siniestra sombra decía, mientras en una especie de espejo veía a los chicos, que ignorantes al peligro que los asechaba, se dirigían tranquilamente a casa.

_Continuara…_

¡Hola a todos!, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, siento la tardanza pero no tenia visualizado del todo como seria, si no les gusta porfa háganmelo saber para poder mejorar y si les gusta igual díganmelo, como siempre lo he dicho yo escribo por la gente que me lee.

Por cierto recién abrí un blog, le dejo la diré, en él voy a empezar a subir imágenes de Ranma y akane que me parecen adorables, ojala entre y comenten, la dirección es:https ya saben dos diagonales jochan-espaciolibre (punto) Blogsp..ot (es sin puntos pero ya saben que si no no me dejan ponerlo).mx /, bueno eso es todo, los espero.

A todos los que leen mi fic:

¡ARIGATO!


End file.
